Naruko of the Bloody Mist
by flaming kyubi
Summary: Fem Naru/ A young Naruko full of hatred is rescued by the demon of the mist growing up a prodigy of murder in Kirigakure with a lust for power and bloodshed she sets of on her ambition to claim all the powerfull weapons in existance.DarkNaru possible yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko:Of The Bloody Mist **

**Disclaimer:dont own Naruto**

**Village/Jutsu/Name**

_Thoughts/Flashback_

Speaking/Speech

* * *

**Gotou's hidout-Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves):**

Naruko Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune sighed to herself as she gazed over the poverty stricken **Nami no Kuni **from her balcony at her newest employer's mansion. Naruko had long golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eye's, she was slender and curvaseous and had the build of a true kunoichi who trained regulary, she had c-cup breast and wore a black sleevless shirt and long black pants with standard issue kunoichi boots she also wore arm gaurds and shin gaurds often worn by ANBU, she also carried a **Kirigakure (Hidden Mist) **headband on her waist with a slash through the emblem.

It had been 10 years since that day, the day she was found by her sensei Zabuza Momochi wondering the forest around **Hi no Kuni (land of Fire) **after being thrown out of her former home **Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village)**. She had been taken by him back to **Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village)** and trained as a kunoichi.

She had shown amazing talent and potential especially in Kenjutsu and was even given a position in the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist) **at the age of 12 and placed in the ANBU alongside Zabuza and Riaga.

She had recieved training in all the Seven swords and had eventually been gifted with the **Nuibari (Needle Sword) **as the former wielder had been killed two years earlier and no one could master the blade like Naruko could.

But things soon took a turn for the worst, Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage declared the Bloodline Massacers and all shinobi and kunoichi of Kirigakure where mobilised to hunt down the clans and destroy them with the Seven ninja Swordsman spearheading the operation. This caused many problems amongst the ranks of Kirigakure that Kisame eventually defected although know one know's why.

The Kaguya clan enraged by the Mizukage's orders attacked Kirigakure and were slaughtered, unfortunantly only giving evidence of the danger's of Kekkei Genkai wielders, and the war againts bloodline's was supported by the people.

Zabuza sickened by the pointless slaughter of bloodline clans gathered Naruko and some more followers and lead a Coup againts Yagura, the Coup would of succeded had Mangetsu not betrayed them forcing Zabuza's forces to fight a head on battle with Yagura. They were defeated and forced to flee but not before Zabuza and Naruko killed Mangetsu for his betrayal.

The rebels were split up and forced to flee with Naruko and Zabuza with the Oni brothers staying as a group and becoming mercanaries in order to gather money to fund another Coup. During there travels they found Haku Yuki and took her in.

Naruko was assulted with a torent of memories as she remebered the events that lead her to where she was today.

**Flashback: Naruko age 7**

_A young seven year old girl with beautiful blue eye's that were filled with sorrow and hate, and dirtied untamed blonde hair wearing rags was seen walking through the forest of __**Hi no Kuni. **__She had been a former resident of __**Konohagakure no Sato **__and was treated horribly, shunned and hated for being a Jinchuriki and was eventually chased out of the village unable to go back or risk being killed._

_Naruko had spent the last week travelling through the forest in search of food but was having very little luck, her small famished frame barley held her up on her feet and she was begining to lose all hope. She lossed all her remaining strength and collapsed on the ground with a soft thud and could only watch as darkness consumed her._

_She cursed her missfortune, cursed Konoha for doing this to her, cursed the Yondaime Hokage for sealing the Kyubi into her, she cursed the Sandaime Hokage for being nieve in believing the people would treat her like a hero and most of all she cursed her weakness for not being strong enought to protect herself._

_Those where her last thoughts before unconciousness claimed her._

_-Naruko of the Bloody Mist-_

_Naruko awoke to the smell of hot food and smoke, a feeling of warmth spread through her body as she realised she was lying near a fire wrapped in a warm blanket. She sat up and looked around for her saviour and was greeted to the sight of a tall, muscular man with spiked brown hair held by a Kirigakure headband, his lower face and neck wrapped in bandages he wore a typical Jounin uniform of Kirigakure with a slate grey flak jacket. Nearby lay a giant Zanbatou with kanji for Kubikiriboucho engraved at the base of the blade._

_Naruko was torn from her thoughts when the man nudged her shoulder and offered her food, she carefully took the food from the man still slightly suspisious after all it wouldn't be the first time she was tricked. She eventually accepted the hot food and ate it silently, enjoying the first hot meal in over a week._

_"So tell me why is a young girl like yourself walking around in the woods, its dangerous you know" the man asked_

_"I was kicked out of my village because i am a Jinchuriki and they hated me for it" she replied, there was no point in lieing now. The mans eye's widened slightly before he nodded he knew the life of Jinchruki was a difficult life._

_"I see...what village are you from"_

_"Konoha" she said coldly_

_"So I guess its Kyubi you contain" he asked earning a nod from the young girl_

_"Then come to my village Kirigakure no Sato and I'll personally train you in the art of Kenjutsu as even I can see you have massive potential, we even have a Jinchuriki as our Kage" he offered, Naruko though to herself for a minute before nodding in acceptance._

_"Good...my name is Zabuza Momochi one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman"_

_"My name is Naruko Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune"..._

_**Naruko age 9:**_

_Naruko stood over her wounded and bloodied classmate, a boy she had known and befriended since her arrival. She stood over him with her katana held in her hand ready for the final blow, her friend stared at her in fear pleading with her to spare him, Naruko felt her resolve breaking as she stared at her friends pitiful form._

_When she suddenly remembered the hatered she felt, the beatings all the stares of disgust she recieved in konoha and worst of all she remembered her helpless and weak form being beated into the ground by drunken mobs._

_Hatred and anger flashed in her normally beautiful eye's and she steeled her resolve before viciously beheading her 'former' friend. She didn't get time to think over her actions as a hand fell on her shoulder, turning around she came face to face with Yagura the Yondaime Mizukage._

_"Excellent work you passed the graduation test...now wear your headband with pride Naruko Uzumaki apprentice of Zabuza Momochi" he said to her before handing her a headband with the Kirigakure emblem engraved upon it._

_Zabuza nodded towards her a silent message of praise conveyed in the simple action._

_**Naruko age 10**_

_Naruko stood in Yagura's office alongside her sensei Zabuza, she wore her new Kirigakure Chunin Flak jacket proudly. She had just passed the Chunin exams held in __**Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village) **__and passed with flying colours._

_She now wore her new Flak jacket and carried a Nodachi strapped to her back. Naruko was hailed as a prodigy of Murder and kenjutsu and was even being considered a position in the __**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu **__and possible ANBU candidate._

_"Naruko im impressed, it's not often Kirigakure is blessed with such talent such as yourself and you should be pround of your efforts" Yagura started "It has also been decided that you begin training for the position in the Seven Shinobi Swordsman and will be given instruction in all available swords so that we can chose the right sword for you" said Yagura. Naruko nodded but internally was jumping in exitement._

_"Thank you Mizukage-Sama I will prove my worth to Kirigakure and take up the available position" Naruko said her eye's full of determination._

_"Excellent, Zabuza you may begin her training" Zabuza nodded and lead his apprentice towards the armoury..._

_**Naruko age 12**_

_Naruko now a jounin with increadble skills and beauty stood in front of Yagura and the other Swordsman of Kirigakure. Today she will be granted a possition in the ranks of the __**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu**__ after passing a bloody and extermely difficult test._

_She had trained in a majority of the Seven swords and had mastered at least three of them and now she would be gifted one of the precious blades. Yagura stood before her and held out a long needle like sword with a sharp wire hanging from the end of the sword handle._

_"No other Swordsman has mastered the __**Nuibari (Sewing Needle) **__to the extent that you have and therefore I present you this blade in honour of your acceptance to the __**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu **__may you carry this blade in the honour of Kirigakure no Sato" he announced._

_"Thank you Mizukage-Sama it's my honour to accept this blade and carry the tittle of Shinobi Swordsman of Kirigakure" She replied, the other swordsman congratulated her and for the first time in a while she felt happy with herself._

_**Three months later:**_

_The whole population of __**Kirigakure no Sato **__stood gathered around the Mizukage tower after being called for an announcement. Lately Yagura had been acting rather strange and it was starting to concern the Swordsman but whenever they had inquried to his strange behaviour they were ignored and brushed off by Yagura. Finally yagura appeared at the towers balcony, the crowd hushed and listened in anticipation._

_"People of Kirigakure long have I protected and served this wonderful village and never have I disgraced it's name with failure, I have always had the villages best intentions in mind and always will, and so I stand before you to deliver a new order that will re-shape the village forever" he started_

_"Long have the bloodline clans of __**Kirigakure**__ and __**Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) **__served us as comrades but for even longer have they caused war and chaos amongst our lands. Since the beggining of the Shinobi era Bloodline clans have waged countless war within our lands and our village and country have been ravaged and torn apart from these conflicts." the crowd listened intently "And so with a heavy heart I must declare all Blooline clans be rounded up and...Extrerminated" he finished shocking the crowd especially the shinobi._

_Sadly civilians can be easily swayed by words and false promises and were soon chanting for the destruction of bloodline clans._

_"Im all up for a bloodbath but this is just stupid" said Kisame_

_"What a complete waste of Military power" Zabuza said_

_"We will just have to give them all funeral's" said Raiga who was the most insane of the group._

_"Somthing tells me this isn't going to end well" Naruko spoke up, the other swordsman nodded in agreement, "If they find out about the Uzumaki chakra bloodline im so dead" Naruko thought to herself._

_**Later that night:**_

_Chaos, complete and utter Chaos is what could be described as carnage wracked the village. The Kaguya clan launched a daring assult on the village causing mayhem and destruction. The attack had caught the defenders off gaurd and the clan had easily forced thier way into the village cutting down all opposition untill they were eventually surrounded by the forces of Kirigakure. The battle loving clan had no intentions of surrendering and continued to fight._

_Naruko dodged under a bone sword before beheading her assailant with Nuibari, the blade may look fragile but it was the second sharpest blade after the __**Kiba's (Lighting Fangs). **__She slashed another Kaguya before launching her blade though a second and continued untill she had pierced five in total, she pulled on her blade dragging the five victims who know discovered thew were sown together with sharp ninja wire, Naruko tugged on the wire again this time adding wind chakra to the wires slicing the victims apart in a shower of blood and limbs._

_The battle continued on throughout the night until every member of the Kaguya clan was killed. This night only served to reinforce the peoples faith in thier Mizukage, he had proved to them the danger of Bloodline clans and now the people called for thier blood._

_**Three Months Later:**_

_Zabuza and Naruko stared at Mangetsu Hozuki a man that had betrayed them for power. The Coup lead by Zabuza and Naruko againts Yagura was supposed to be a silent assasination but Mangetsu had sold them out and now Zabuza's small group faced of againts Yagura's larger force in an open battle forcing the rebels to fight at a disadvantage. Yagura stood behind his own army smirking at the rebels._

_Zabuza and Naruko came to a decision they would have to ignore Yagura but they could at least kill the traitor who sold them out. Rushing towards Mangaetsu Zabuza swung Kubikiriboucho in a dangerous arc towards the grinning traitor, Mangetsu dodged aside and unleashed his sword forming a chakra Axe and swinging his blade at Zabuza who ducked under the attack and countered with his own only for his blade to pass through Mangetsu's water contruct body._

_Mangetsu kicked out at Zabuza knocking him away but left himself vulnerable to Naruko who cut him multiple times before he pushed her off it was then that he realised he was wrapped in Nuibari's wires, he smirked and formed into water but lost his smirk when he saw Naruko had one of her own on her face. _

_He didn't even get a chance to scream as Naruko channeled lightning chakra down the wires forcing him to reform moments before Zabuza decapitated him, it was then that Zabuza called for a retreat before they could be overwhelmed._

_That night they fled Kirigakure and took up the lives of mercanaries..._

_**FlashBack end:**_

Ever since that day Naruko had trained harder to achieve her dream, all the events of her life had lead her to being a bloodthirsty, manipulative and ambitious woman, and now she had become strong enought to achieve that dream. Never again would she be helpless and weak, never again would she someone else's puppet.

Her ambition was to collect every powerful weapon in existance, while some people saw a weapon as a tool, Naruko saw untapped power and potential and she was more than willing to claim that power for herself.

Her thoughts where interupted by her sensei Zabuza who had walked in her room standing by the door, Kubikiriboucho strapped firmly on his back.

"Time to go the mission starts now, remember we are targeting the bridge builder and there is alot of money riding on this job" he instructed her. Naruko nodded walking over to her bedside table she picked up Nuibari and strapped it to her waist.

"Let's get going then sensei" she said "Im just spoiling for a fight" a bloodthirsty grin formed on her angelic face.

chapter end...

* * *

**Hope you like it i had always wanted to write a dark naruko fic so i decided to go with this idea. Naruko a girl with hatred in her heart and deadly with a sword and a lust for power that could match orochimaru or madara.**

**People do not fear the next chapter of One Life Changing Moment is coming out soon.**


	2. The Dark Past of Chi Tenshi

**Chapter 2: Kiri no Chi Tenshi**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto**

**Village/Tittle/Jutsu**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Speech/Taking

* * *

**With Team Zabuza:**

Zabuza and his group moved silently throught the forest of **Nami no Kuni (Land of Wave's) **to prepare an ambush for the Konoha team that was hired by Tazuna. The group had come up with a rather basic yet simple strategy, the Demon Brothers would attack first and try to kill the bridge builder while Zabuza and Haku would set an ambush further into **Nami no Kuni. **The group came to a stop some fifty metre's from the main road to discuss the plan.

"Alright here's the plan Meizu and Gozu you two will set the ambush to kill Tazuna" Zabuza started, The Demon Brother's nodded "Naruko you will observe the ambush and analise the enemy defences, you will also rescue the brother's should they need asistance" Naruko nodded "Haku and I will set up the real ambush near that large lake that was close to the clients house"

"Would it be wise to reveal Naruko's presence, she is a known addition of this group" Haku spoke up, Zabuza shook his head.

"No the Demon Brother's presence alone would probably warn the Konoha group that I could be around so revealing Naruko is no problem, infact it could serve to intimiadate the Konoha shinobi enough to make them abandon Tazuna making our job easier" said Zabuza, Haku nodded in acceptance.

"Good..all teams prepare to begin" at the command the group split up to perform thier task's.

**With Team 7 and Tazuna:**

Kakashi sighed quietly and once again asked Kami what did he do to deserve the torture of leading team 7. He hated the brats, they were so annoying most of the time. Sakura Haruno was a hardcore fangirl with no skills and an obsession with her other teammate. Sasuke Uchiha was an arragant and broody brat who was spared by Itachi during the Uchiha clan massacer, he believed he was superior to everyone else thus was not liked by Konoha shinobi yet the civilians worshiped him. The last member was Arashi the "Dobe" of the year, he was a wore a bright yellow jumpsuit and had orange hair with green eye's, he was loud brash and overeall just plain stupid.

The team had just set off on thier first C-rank mission and already the client was unimpressed, Sakura continued to ask questions while Arashi bounced around like a child on sugar and Sasuke was just plain ill mannered unpleasant, Tazuna was really starting to regret hiring these Konoha ninja.

The team walked past a puddle on the ground but ignored it writing it of as unimportant, and so where caught completly unprepared when two cloaked figures jump out of the puddle and wrapped Kakashi in a shurikan chain and tore him to ribbons.

"One down"

The Demon brothers charged at Arashi who had froze on the spot but where stopped by Sasuke who disabled thier chain weapon. The two made to continue thier attack but where promply incapacitated by Kakashi who had arrived on the scene after escaping thier initial attack. Kakashi tied the Demon Brothers to a tree and begun interigating them.

"Who hired you and who was your target"He asked, Meizu scoffed at the jounin

"Im not telling you anything" he said

"Fine then I have no use for you" Kakashi pulled out a kunai and prepared to slit the Demon brother's throats until his shinobi instincts kicked in and he barely ducked under a horizontal swing from Naruko. His eye's widened as he stared at the new arrival who was smirking at him.

"Im sorry Kakashi Hatake but I cant allow you to kill my subordinants they still have some usefullness left in them" said the blonde kunoichi. Kakashi immeadiantly pulled up his headband and prepared to fight.

"Well well if it isn't Naruko Uzumaki **Kiri no Chi Tenshi (Kiri's Blood Angel) **A-rank Missing-Nin of **Kirigakure no Sato **and a former member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (Seven shinobi swordsman of Kirigakure)"** whats someone like you doing here" he asked, Naruko chuckled darkly

"Im here to simply prevent you from killing my soldiers and if possible kill the bridge builder...but then again you already knew that" she replied. Sakura who was confused asked kakashi about Naruko

"Sensei who is she and whats so important about her" asked Sakura

"Naruko Uzumaki was a member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu **before she became rouge after being forced to flee during a failed attempt at a coup againts the Mizukage. She is also a prodigy in Murder and Kenjutsu and is considered the Itachi Uchiha of Kirigakure, at age 12 she was placed into ANBU shorty after being placed into the Seven Shinobi Swordsman which even broke both mine and Itachi's records for fastest promotion to ANBU" he took a minute to let the information sink in before continuing.

"She was also the only person to ever fully master the **Nuibari (Sewing Needle)** sword which earned her a place among the swordsman. It was also said that she was responsible for slaughtering the Kaguya clan during thier invasion of Kirigakure and she earned her name because at the end of the battle it was said she bathed in the blood of the fallen clan and it apparently amplified her beauty so much that they called her a fallen angel hence the name **Chi Tenshi **she is considered an extremely cruel and bloodthirsty woman with a sadistic side that could make even hardend veterans break down into sobbing messes.

By the time he had finished explaining the gennin where terrified.

_"W-what sort of monster is she, we are not ready for somthing like this"_ though Sakura

_"How can she be so strong at such a young age...Dammit why am I so far behind" _were Sasuke's thoughts

_"Is s-she some k-kind of d-d-demo-n" _Arashi thought as his body shook in terror.

Naruko seeing thier reactions gave a blood chilling smile before releasing some Killing Intent and watched with sadistic glee as the gennin fell to thier knee's.

_"Oh how much fun this is I have really missed terrorising hapless Gennin...kukukuku"_

Naruko pulled out her sword and turned to kakashi, rushing forward she swung her blade so fast the Sharingan barley caught it and Kakashi just managed to block it with a kunai but nearly buckeled under the strength of the blow.

_"Shit... so strong I should try to avoid blocking if possible" _Kakashi though as he ducked under another swing careful to avoid the wire dancing around the two fighters.

Naruko went for another swing but waited for Kakashi to leave an opening, Kakashi stepped aside from the attack but was kicked harshly into a tree by the blonde kunoichi. Naruko giggled at his pained expression he looked so surprised by her strength.

"Fight Me"demanded Sasuke as he held up a kunia. Naruko scoffed and ignored him.

"I dont have time to fight weak trash like you"

Sasuke enraged at being ignored and called weak launched a fireball at Naruko who rolled her eye's in annoyance, coating her blade in water chakra she sliced the fireball in half with little effort surprising the other gennin. They didn't get time to think as Naruko rush towards the Uchiha and punched him in the ribs sending him flying into a tree knocking the air out of his lungs.

"How do you have so much strength"asked Kakashi

"I use Yang chakra"

"Yang chakra"asked a confused Sakura

"Yang chakra is the life force of chakra, it is also useful for powering up your techniques, Yang chakra is also the essence of physical energy therefore it is extremly useful in Tiajutsu which is a physical form of combat" Naruko lectured.

"HEY lady did you forget about me"Arashi yelled

"No, how could anyone miss you, your entire outfit screams "Here I am come kill me" honestly its pathetic and you call yourself a shinobi...ha your just a loud mouth brat a complete joke" she taunted

"IM GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS" he screamed, Naruko just laughted at him

Arashi growed in anger before creating five **Iwa Bushin (Earth Clones) **and ordering them to attack her. Naruko faster than Arashi could follow appeared behind the attacking clones and with a pull of her sword they were all disected by wires coming from her blade.

"You know little boy if I had wanted that could of been you being sliced to peices spilling your blood all over the ground" She whispered menacingly into his ear. Arashi was shocked he didn't even notice her move behind him until she began whispering into his ear.

"Well as fun as this has been I have to go even I have to follow orders and my boss would be most displeased if I didn't get these two boneheads safetly out of your captivity" with that Naruko grabbed the two brothers and disappeared in a swirl of water.

Kakashi sighed to himself and covered his sharingan with his headband. _"we were defeated so easily it was like she was toying with us...damn have I got rusty since my days in ANBU, looks like im going to have to call in backup, still she was increadibly strong although I wouldn't expect anything less from a member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu"_

**With Zabuza:**

Zabuza waited quietly behind some bushes carfully observing the approaching Konoha teams travelling with his target. Naruko had just filled him in on the situation earlier before retreating back to the hideout to relax. To be honest Zabuza was rather exited at the prospect of fighting someone of Kakashi's level and so was slightly dissapointed when he learned that the Copy-nin could hardly keep up with Naruko.

Zabuza was interupted from his thoughts as a kunia was launched at his location, quickly substituting with Haku's pet rabbit he waited for the right moment to strike before launching his zambato at the group. The Konoha teams barely ducked under the spinning blade of death when Zabuza revealed himself to the two teams the other being a gennin squad who's leader Zabuza recognised as Asuma Sarutobi of the Gaurdian Shinobi Twelve.

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi the **Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist) **A-rank missing-nin and former member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu" **said Kakashi as he pulled up his headband again.

"Kakashi Hatake **Sharingan no Kakashi** and Asuma Sarutobi of the **Shugonin Junishi (Twelve Gaurdian Shinobi) **what luck, you both have rather large bounties, but im going to have to pass on that for now" said Zabuza. "Give me the bridge builder and you and your brat's can leave this place alive"

"That's not going to happen Zabuza" Kakashi said as he ordered his gennin into a defensive formation around thier client.

"Hahahaha...you barely survived your encounter with my apprentice, and by the looks of you she was just playing around, judging by the fact your still alive leads me to believe she ran of of the time limit I gave her before she could kill you...and you have the nerve to challange me" Zabuza taunted.

"Tell me Zazubza what exactly caused Naruko to become so bloodthirty and ruthless, she used to be such a polite girl when she was younger" asked Kakashi

"War happened" Zabuza replied

"What do you mean" Zabuza sighed for a moment before deciding to humor them with a small story.

"She is like that because of a number of reasons, first because of the civil war that mixed with repressed memories of her violent childhood re-awoken within her, then came the bloodline massacers as you should know all the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu **where forced to participate...it was a brutal and bloody operation, the shinobi of Kirigakure raided, pillaged and looted villages housing bloodline wielders, they raped, slaughtered and brutallised all in thier way and everyone was forced to become heartless in servitude towards our village" he stared, the gennin looked sick when Asuma and Kakashi frowned.

"It didn't help Naruko's already damaged mind, then came the rumours and propaganda, let's take Naruko's battle with the Kaguya clan for example they said that after the battle Naruko bathed in the blood of her slaughted foe's but that was far from the truth. The fact is she was in the thick of the fighting and with both side's fighting with brutal efficiancy bloodshed was inevitable and by the end of the battle she was covered in her foe's blood"

"Soon that battle became a story and that story became twisted and warped into what it is now, rumors spread and people began calling her a Fallen Angel or a Demon and it begun to warp her damaged mind. But not only that, for once in her life she felt truly powerful, to have complete domination over someone's fears, what started out as a twisted rumor became a mask for Naruko, which in turn eventually became her real personality and by the time anyone had figured somthing was wrong with Naruko she was already twisted beyond repair" he finished.

"But that shouldn't matter right now" he said as he gripped the handle of his zambato "Beacuse your about to DIE..."

**With Haku and Zabuza after the fight:**

Haku sighed quietly to herself as she carefully begun pulling the senbon from Zabuza's neck after she had to rescue him from battle. The battle had started out well for Zabuza as the enemy Jounin had to protect thier client and Gennin, a few **Suiton (Water release)** and **Futon (Wind release)** techniques were launched from both side's until Zabuza was eventually overwhelmed and forced into a corner when Haku decided to interupt thier fight to rescue her master.

"Did you have to be so brutal Haku" Zabuza yelled as he sat up.

"The neck was the softest area to strike, beside I didn't want to scar your flawless body" she replied with a polite smile, Zabuza scoffed.

"You really are sadistic Haku, acting all innocent...I think you enjoy it" Haku giggled.

"Will you be alright next time" she asked. Zabuza clenched his fist.

"Next time I will destroy Kakashi...next time we will have Naruko with us too"

chapter end...

* * *

**Thats chapter two hope you like it basically its setting up the scene for the battle of wave also I revealed more of Naruko's past and some reasons for why she is the way she is. it's a combination of a voilent childhood, killing at a young age and constant bloodshed and the twisted rumours and stories during the bloodline Massacers also add in her fear of being weak and helpless.**


	3. Battle of Wave

**Chapter 3: Battle of Wave**

**Disclaimer:Dont Own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Tittle/Village**

_Thoughts/Flashback_

Talking/Speech

* * *

**Gatou's Hidout:**

Three day's had passed since the failed ambush againts the Konoha teams, Zabuza lay exhausted on his bed while a worried Haku tended to his wounds. Naruko spent her time gathering information on the locations of any powerful weapons and fortunantly had come across some information on the location of the Nidaime Hokage's famous **Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) **apparently a man by the name of Aoi Rokusho had stolen the blade and Naruko intended on retrieving it.

Sadly thier peace was ruined by an infuriated Gatou storming into thier room flanked by his bodygaurds.

"So much for a Demon you cant even kill one old drunken man" Screamed the fat man as he walked over to Zabuza intent on uncovering the masked mans face. Haku reached out and grasped his arm breaking the fat mans wrist under the pressure, his gaurds attempted to attack Haku by where quickly wrapped in ninja wire from behind by Naruko.

"You will not touch Zabuza-Sama" Haku said coldly

"You would do well to rememeber your place trash"Said an annoyed Naruko

"They may have caught me off gaurd the first time, but this time I will destroy them" said Zabuza, Gatou finally escaped Haku's grip and stormed out of the room but not before giving them one last warning.

"Fine but Tazuna had better be dead by the end of the week or im cutting you off and calling the Hunter Nins"

Haku went back to tending Zabuza's wounds while Naruko begun reading over intelligence reports from her various contacts. Zabuza sighed he really hated that fat pig Gatou, but he needed the money and so would just be patient untill the job is complete.

"You know you both didn't have to do that" he said as he revealed a hidden kunia, Naruko nodded and Haku gave a small smile.

"I know but he should have shown you respect" Haku said. Zabuza lay back down in the bed and closed his eye's, turning his head towards Haku he gave a small smile to the one he considered a daughter.

"Dont worry Haku this job is almost over and soon we will have enough funds to complete our ambition" he said before falling asleep.

**The Bridge-Battle of Wave:**

The day had finaly come, after one whole week Zabuza had recovered and was prepared to fight kakashi again. Now the group stood on the bridge surrounded by the bloodied corpses of the workers. The Demon Brother's had been left at the hidout to help bail the group out of trouble should the battle go wrong. Zabuza turned to his first apprentice.

"Naruko would you be so kind as to set the conditions in our favour" Naruko nodded before running through a large number of handsigns.

**"Kuton:Sussano (Sky release:Sussano)"**

Slowly the wind harshly picked up and storm clouds flooded the sky, thunder could be heard among them and the waves below the bridge crashed and churned creating a whirlpool that would devour anyone one unlucky enough to fall in the raging river. Zabuza smirked at the panting form of Naruko.

"Thank you now the conditions are set idealy for us" Naruko scoffed

"You make it sound easy, do you have any idea how hard using three elements at once to form a Kekkei Tota is, even though my chakra bloodline allows me to do that, it doesn't mean it's easy" she sighed "Even after all my elemental manipulation training I can barley use my Sky release...somtimes I wonder how the Tsuchikage can do it so easily" she explained. Zabuza chukled

"Oh big bad Naruko getting upset over such trivial things" Naruko glared at him but pouted after he kept on laughting.

"Well at least I can use a Kekkei Tota" she retorted effectivly shutting up Zabuza who mumbled somthing about "smart ass brats" and "No respect for elders" causing Haku to giggle.

Sadly they were interupted by the arrival of Team Kakashi and Team Asuma, the old man gasping loudly at the bloodied forms of his fellow workers. Both teams stared at the other as tension climbed causing the Genin to become nervous.

"So Kakashi we meet again and it looks like you still have those brat's around you" Zabuza started as he created five **Mizu Bushins (Water Clone) **around the group. The Uchiha began shaking causing Zabuza to laugh.

"looks like that one's still shaking" Sasuke smirked

"Im shaking with exitement" he said before killing the water clones. Zabuza smirked while Kakashi looked on with pride and Sakura and Ino had stars in thier eye's.

"Looks like you may have a rival for speed Haku" said zabuza causing Naruko to scoff

"Oh please we both know that if Haku actually took the fight seriously that Uchiha shitstain wouldn't last two minutes" she said, Sasuke scowled at her before running of to fight Haku.

"I'll handle Zabuza, Asuma you fight Naruko while Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sakura gaurd the client" ordered Kakashi.

Looking over at Sasuke's fight he realised his genin was loosing badly, he was surrounded in a dome of Ice mirrors while Haku turned him into a human pin cushion. Suddenly the fight was interupted by a loud bang and a cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared to reveal Arashi standing in some stupid pose while small fireworks surrounded the area. Kakashi sighed at his genin's stupidity while Naruko burst out laughting.

"hahahaha...Is he really a ninja...hahaha...he's just so pathetic...hahahaha"

"HEY IM AN AWSOME NINJA" he yelled. That was before he jumped into the ice dome causing the surrounding ninja to sweatdrop.

"Arashi you're supposed to sneak up on your enemy not your friend" said an embaressed Kakashi before jumping off to fight Zabuza.

**With Naruko and Asuma:**

Naruko and Asuma stared off both ready to spring into action at a moments notice. Asuma had taken his chakra trench knives out and enchanced them with Wind chakra via the **Hien (Flying Swallow)** technique. Meanwhile Naruko had taken out her **Nuibari.**

Naruko decided to make the first move and charged at jounin level speeds towards Asuma, she coated her blade with lightning chakra but to Asuma's surprise the lightning was black causing him to gasp in surprise which almost cost him as he was barley fast enough to block the oncoming sword.

"B-but how t-thats the Sandaime Riakage's **Kuro Kaminari (Black Lightning) **how can you use it" asked a surprised Asuma

"It's not the Sandaime's **Kuro Kaminari **its my recreation of it" she replied with an infuriating smirk.

"How"

"Didn't Kakashi tell you anything about me, Im an Uzumaki I can use Yin and Yang chakra which allows me to use many of my abilities including the ultimate form of Nature manipulation combinding my elements to re-create certain Kekkei Genkai or creating new chakra nature's. For example I just combinded my Yin chakra with my Lightning affinity to create **Meiton (Dark release)** then I converted it into lightning hence my very own **Kuro Kaminari**". Naruko explained.

Before Asuma could respond he was forced to duck under her attack, he swung his chakra blade towards her but she was able to block despite lightning's weakness to wind. Asuma created some distance between the two and ran through some handsigns.

**"Katon:Haisekisho (Fire release:Ash Pile Burning)"**

**"Suiton:Suijinheki (Water release:Water Encampment Wall)"**

Asuma spewed a cloud of burning ash towards Naruko who responded by creating a wall of water effectively stopping the burning ash cloud. Asuma cursed under his breath and collected his thoughts.

_"Alright think Asuma you need a stratagy here...so far she has shown an affinity to Lightning and Water release and can also use Dark release to effectively wield Black Lightning, not only that but she can use Yin and Yang release which means she possibly has another chakra nature she has yet to reveal...relax she is not better than you your both A-rank shinobi she's just trying to put you off gaurd by taunting us, I have to calm down and think this through carefully" _He thought to himself.

"Done day dreaming smoker boy" she teased causing him to scowl.

This time she charged again but without the Black Lightning coating her blade, instead her sword was glowing brightly causing him to close his eye's on reflex. Naruko capitalised on this and slashed his chest with her blade causing him to stumble back with a cry of pain. She went to pull on the wire that was now wrapped around him but he used wind chakra to cut the wire and retreated away from her.

"What was that?"

"That was my **Senkou Yaiba****(Flash Blade) **technique by coating my sword in Light Chakra I can cause my sword to relfect light and temporary blind or distract my opponent as you just found out...and no Im not going to tell you how I use Light release so dont ask" she explained

The two charged again at each other and exchanged attacks, Naruko's Flash Blade allowing her to wound Asuma multiple times but the Former Gaurdian Shinobi always avoided the wire, he also managed to land some attacks thanks to the extended reach of his wind coated chakra knives.

They prepared to charge again but Naruko found herself frozen looking behind the exhausted Asuma she found the Nara brat holding her with his shadow while his fatass friend rolled at her in a boulder form both ignoring thier sensei shouting at them to flee. Naruko felt a flash of anger at having her fun disturbed and a cold feeling of dread fell over the area freezing Shikamaru and Choji.

"You dare" she whispered

"You dare...RUIN MY FUN...I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BRATS" she screamed in fury

Pumping Yang chakra to her feet she easily broke out of the shadow's hold and launched a devastating punch towards the Akimichi. The sound of ribs shattering sounded through the mist echoing around the bridge, Choji let out a silent scream of agony as he was launched into Shikamaru knocking both out instantly.

"CHOJI, SHIKAMARU" Asuma yelled out, he went to check on them when he heard a whisper from behind him.

**"Koton:Re-za (Light release:Laser)"**

Asuma let out a scream of pain as a thin laser like beam of light burst though his shoulder, turning around he saw Naruko holding her finger in his direction, she looked absolutly livid she radiated bloodlust and primal fury. Asuma for the first time in a while felt fear, he had become careless and now he was in a dangerous situation because of his carelessness.

Fortunantly for him the Mist surrounding the bridge cleared to reveal Zabuza trapped by Kakashi's ninja hounds while Kakashi charged towards the incapacitated man with his signiture **Riakiri (Lightning Blade)**. Naruko without thinking rushed towards her sensei but her mind was conflicted.

_"Why should we save him it's not like we care...do we"_

_"But he rescued us, gave us a purpose"_

_"If he is weak enough to get caught by some cheap trick he doesn't deserve our help"_

_"We owe him everything we got this far because of him...he accepted us when no one else would"_

_"Fuck it...I wont let him Die"_

Determined Naruko rushed even faster desperate to save the only person she truely cared for but was completely surprised when Haku appeared infront of Zabuza taking the attack head on resulting in her death. Naruko watched stunned as Haku's corpse fell to the ground while Zabuza and Kakashi kept fighting, looking over to Haku's opponents she found them lying unconsious on the ground covered in needles.

The fighting stopped when the shinobi sensed the arrival of a small army of thugs that where being lead by Gatou.

"Gatou what are you doing here" Zabuza sneered

"I decided to come here personally to finish the job you see ninja are expensive so I usually hire nuke-nin like yourselves and then kill them off after the job is done but it seems you cant even finish the job I gave you"

As he finished he chucked the severed heads of the Demon Brothers by Zabuza's feet. He was about to comment when they were interupted by Naruko who was shaking her head and sighing.

"Sloppy work with the heads, it looks like you hacked them off with a rusty blade...wouldn't expect anything better from a bunch of ametures" she said causing the mob to glare at her.

_"Trust Naruko to joke about some ones death even if it's her allies"_ thought Zabuza before he turned to his first apprentice

"Naruko give me a kunia" he asked, she complied and passed him a kunia which he caught in his mouth and charged towards the mob cutting a path to Gatou and beheading him before he collpased from his many wounds.

"He killed our meal ticket" one thug yelled

"Let's sack the town" yelled another. They were interupted by Naruko who screamed out one of her strongest Jutsu.

**"Koton:Genkeishitsu Kyuutai (Light release:Plasma Orbs)"**

Naruko launched nine orbs of light at the mob each orb travelling in a straight line. The orbs were made of burning hot energy which burned through the thugs effortlessly like a hot knife through butter. The remmaining thugs panicked but before they could flee Naruko appeared among thier group wielding **Kubikiriboucho **effortlesslywith one hand.

"You killed Sensei...so now im going to kill you"She said quietly with a twisted smile plastered on her angelic face.

The thugs didn't even get a chance to respond or plead as Naruko swung the massive zambato cleaving the thugs in half in seconds. It was a bloody massacer, the thugs were hacked to pieces by the insane kunoichi who now stood thier covered in blood, an emotionless expression on her face.

She walked over to Zabuza's corpse and picked it up while having a **Mizu Bushin **pick up Haku. silently she walked passed the Konoha group turning around to face kakashi.

"This fight is over I no longer have an intrest in this battle" she said before dissapearing in a swirl of water.

**Zabuza and Haku gravesite:**

Naruko stood thier viewing the grave markers for both Zabuza and Haku, **Kubikiriboucho **strapped firmly to her back with **Nuibari **at her waist. As she stood there memories of her past with Zabuza flooded her mind but one particular stuck out the most.

_**FlashBack: Naruko age 12**_

_Naruko stood there in her jounin uniform and her newly gifted Nuibari strapped proudly at her waist. Zabuza stood before her a look of pride in his eye's as gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gave a proud smile._

_"I know i dont often say it but im proud of you Naruko you have surpassed my expectations once again and now it's time for my gift to you for gaining the place among the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, I Zabuza Momochi name you my successor should I ever fall or retire I pass on my status and my Blade to you" he said, her eye's lit up in Joy._

_"One day Naruko I shall lead Kirigakure into a new era of peace and prosperity where the name ninja can once again mean somthing deeper than some childs bedtime story and people and Bloodline wielders can live in harmony together without the pointless conflict that has plauged our land for generations...One day Naruko I promise you and on that day you shall be by my side as my right hand, my sword, the most important piece of the puzzle"_

_"I promise to help you realise that dream sensei..I wont let you down"_

_"I know you wont brat you never have"_

_**FlashBack End:**_

Naruko stood there staring at her sensei's grave as tears poured out from her eye's, she raised her hand to her face and softly wipped a tear away, she stared at it as more tears poured from her eye's.

"_What's this...tears, am i crying...I haven't cried since I was a child" she scoffed "Crying, sadness, pity, sorrow...what useless emotions who need's them...I dont" _despite her thoughts she didn't wipe the tears away or even atempt to stop crying.

"It look's like we didn't fufil our promise so i'll make a new one with you sensei, I promise to return here when I have gained all the powerful swords in existance and then I will change Kirigakure just like you dreamed...now sensei rest in peice...youv'e earned it" she said softly.

Naruko turned around and walked off soon disappearing into the thick forestry that surrounds **Nami no Kuni.**

Chapter end...

* * *

**That's chapter 3 hope you like it. some of you may think naruko is somewhat over powered but she is still only A-rank which means Akatsuki and the kage's even other A-rank ninja can defeat her she is just skilled for her age in the same manner that Itachi was.**

**also for the sentimental scene with zabuza death and naruko's inner conflict shows that even though Naruko comes off as an insane bloodthirsty woman she still has a heart and is still prone to emotions.**


	4. Blood Waterfall

**Chapter 4: Blood Waterfall**

**Disclaimer:Dont Own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Village/Name**

_Thinking/Thoughts_

Talking/Speech

* * *

**Taki no Kuni (Land of Waterfalls)**

The day was cold and windy, clouds covered the sky like a blanket and thunder boomed in the distance, the kind of day Naruko enjoyed. It had been two weeks since the _Battle of Wave _and her sensei's death and know she was heading over to her next destination, **Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village).**

She had gathered information on the location of several powerful weapons and had discovered that Aio Rokusho who had stolen the **Riajin No Ken (Sword of the Thunder God)** would be joining a Takigakure missing-ninja in invading Takigakure with a battalion of **Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village) **shinobi in order to aquire the famed Hero's Water of Takigakure.

She could still remember how exactly she got permission to enter Takigakure...

_**Flashback:**_

_Naruko sat down in front of the leader of Takigakure, a young man named Shibuki who had inherited the responsibility of Village Leader from his deceased farther. The young leader sat there figiting nervously as Naruko's cold gaze felt like it was piercing his very soul. Naruko crossed her arms and relaxed in her chair before speaking up._

_"I have some very important new's for you, it concerns the saftey of your village...BUT in order to gain this information you must agree to my demands" Naruko started._

_Shibuki gulped "And what are your demands"_

_"I request free entry into your village and to be left alone by your shinobi for the next week while I stay here" she said._

_"Sounds reasonable but what is this information you have" he asked nervously._

_"In exactly one week from now your old sensei Suien is going to lead a battalion of Ame shinobi into your village and take the Hero's water and possible destroy your village. Because of Otogakure's recent mobilisation of troops making them decline missions, Takigakure is left to cover three whole countries worth of missions meaning most of your Jounin and chunin are away, and the enemy know this" said Naruko, she had gained a fair amount of information before coming here so that she would not miss the oppertunity to gain a new weapon._

_"S-suien's l-leading and attack ag-gaints m-my village...wait why are you telling me this and what does it have to do with you being here" he asked trying to sound brave. Naruko scoffed she knew how affraid Shibuki was at just being in her presence alone so it's no surprise the prospect of an invasion terrifies him._

_"One of the Shinobi leading the attack carries a weapon of great importance to me and im going to retrieve it which luckily for you means im going to help you"_

_Shibuki nodded he was trembleing and was starting to consider running to Konoha for help that was untill Naruko began speaking again._

_"Oh...by the way if you even think about running away or going to Konoha for help...I'll kill you" she said with a sweet smile on her face but there was nothing sweet about her intentions. Shibuki only nodded he was to terrified to even speak._

_Naruko nodded in thanks and left his office, to be honest she was dissapointed with Takigakure she had followed a patrol back into the village and practically walked to Shibuki's office and know one had noticed anything wrong. As Naruko left she turned to sneer at Shibuki's shaking form one last time before leaving._

_"Hn...weak minded coward so easy to manipulate and if I play my card's right I might get more out of this deal that I originaly thought...maybe even the village hmm Naruko Uzumaki the Shodiame Takikage...I like the sound of it" she thought_

_**Flashback End:**_

Naruko was disturbed from her thoughts by the arrival of four Kiri Hunter nin, they where hidding in the sorrounding forest waiting for Naruko to drop her gaurd. They had learned since the last group they sent, she remembered them capturing her in whips made of water where she just electrocuted them to death.

"You know I know your there, why dont you just come out and stop waisting my time" Naruko called out.

As soon as she said that she was surrounded by the four Hunter-nin each holding a standard issue ninjato. The leader of the group had a long scar on her mask that ran from the mask's left eyebrow to her jaw, damage obviously done from fighting in the Bloodline Massacers.

The leader stepped forward holding her blade ready "Naruko Uzumaki 'Kiri no Chi Tenshi' surrender now and lay down your weapons and you will be given a fair trial back in Kirigakure" Naruko laughted.

"Hahahahaha...as if I would just give up like that" Naruko's expression then darkened "You fools dont know what your dealing with..I'll destroy you like the insect's you are"

"I was hoping you would say that" said the commander as she ordered her teammate's to attack.

Naruko jumped back as the three hunter-nins attacked at the same time with thier swords. Naruko begun performing handseals and shouted her technique.

**"Koton:Nenshou Kinjitou (Light release:Burning Pyramid)"**

As she finished her technique a pyramid of light chakra formed around the first attacker and the hunter-nins could only watch in horror as thier comrade was incinerated by the extreme heat of the light pyramid. The other two hunter-nins begun thier own techniques.

**"Suiton:Mizurappa (Water release:Violent Water Wave)"**

**"Raiton:Kangekiha (Lightning release:Wave of Inspiration)"**

The first spewed a large powerful wave of water and his teammate charged lightning through it to create a powerful combination. Naruko cursed quietly and placed Kubikiriboucho infront of her, flooding the large sword with wind chakra to create a small shield of wind to protect her from the lightning, while the sword itself blocked the water attack.

**Ranton:Reiza Sakasu (Storm release:Laser Circus)"** Naruko screamed as she finished her next technique.

Naruko fired black plasma like beams at her two targets impailing them multiple time's. The final hunter-nin scowled as her team was destroyed in less than a minute.

"Filthy bloodline user, you'll pay for that" she screamed and charged in swinging her ninjato at Naruko.

Naruko ducked under the attack and tried to decapitate the hunter-nin with her zambatou but the woman backflipped over the strike and lashed out with a kick, Naruko blocked the attack and slammed the handle of her zambatou into the kunoichi's chest knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"Come on is that the best you've got" Naruko taunted.

"Shut your mouth" the kunoichi screamed back as she swung her blade at Naruko's neck only for Naruko to block it with her zambatou.

The enemy kunoichi scowled but calmed herself down and tried attacking again, this time she had more luck and managed to cut Naruko's arm lightly.

"Your finished now my blade was covered in poison you will die soon" the hunter-nin taunted only for Naruko to smirk."What are you smirking about bitch"

"Im a Jinchuriki, your pitiful little poisons wont affect me" she said

The hunter-nin glared in hatred before charging again but was forced to cover her eye's when Naruko's zambatou glowed brightly. That was all the distraction Naruko needed as she surged forward and decapitated the Kiri kunoichi.

_"These hunter nin's are starting to become a real problem...better deal with them soon or i'll never achieve my ambition"_ she said thought to herself before continuing on towards Takigakure.

**Takigakure no Sato:**

Takigakure no Sato one a major power in the early days of the shinobi world, now nothing but a pathetic minor village scrambling over the scraps of thier superiors still clinging to the idea or returning to thier glory days they had been devastated during the first shinobi world war after a suprising defeat over Kumogakure they became arragant and challanged Konoha only to be crushed under the Shodiame hokage, they where even stupid enough to use thier best shinobi as a scapegoat for the blame of thier failure.

Overall Naruko was far from impressed, but Takigakure was weak, greedy and desperate and Naruko could use that to her advantage.

She walked around the village observing the layout and ninja patrols recording every piece of information she could find. The village itself was rather beautiful, wooden houses surrounded by lush forest, a huge tree was the centre of the village and surrounding the sacred tree was a large lake with crystal clear waters. Problem was it lacked any military defenses, no walls or towers not even any cover to defend with, this village relied on thier hidden location to protect them.

Eventually Naruko found herself at a small restaraunt, entering the small establishment she was greeted to the site of an middle aged man yelling at a beautiful teenage girl, Naruko quickly observed the scene the girl was about her age she had tanned skin and hard orange eyes filled with lonlieness and resentment, she had shoulder length lime green hair and wore a short sleevless white midrift shirt with fishnet armour underneath she also wore white arm warmers and short white skirt along with a red cylindrical object strapped to her back.

She was very beautiful but what had Naruko frowning was the scene playing out infront of her, it was very familiar to her from her early childhood when she would be kicked out of shops and refused service for simply being different. Now that Naruko had finished observing she had deduced that the young woman was the Nanabi jinchuriki and that she was obviously disliked greatly, something Naruko was going to fix.

"Excuse me is there a problem here" she said walking up to the argueing duo.

"Yes this demon bitch wont leave my store" he snapped back. Naruko looked at the young woman for a moment before turning back to the man.

"What demon I only see this nice young woman asking for food" she said back. Fu looked at Naruko with surprise but her eye's still held some distrust, it wasn't the first time someone had betrayed her.

"HER" he yelled pointing at the green haired girl. Naruko by now had become irritated at the mans ingnorance.

"How dare you treat her like trash just because she's a jinchuriki, you should greatfull to her your still breathing or the Nanabi wouldv'e crushed you like a bug NOW MOVE YOUR ASS AND GET US SOME FOOD" she yelled at him flaring her killing intent at the trembling man, her eye's now a demonic crimson colour.

"And if there is so much as one thing wrong with our food i'll rip you limb from limb...NOW MOVE IT YOU TRASH" she roared. The trembling man nodded frantically and rushed off to the kitchen to prepare the best meal of his life in order to please to enraged jinchuriki.

Naruko turned around and smiled pleasantly at the surprised girl, Fu almost sweatdropped at the psycotic woman who moments ago looked like the avatar of death was now all cheerfull and happy.

"So you must be Fu the Nanabi jinchuriki pleased to meet ya im Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko started. Fu's eye's widened at the name.

"The Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko nodded

"There only is one Naruko Uzumaki...i think"

Fu looked at the woman in awe, of course she had heard of Naruko Uzumaki she was in nearly every villages bingo books. Naruko Uzumaki was her one of her role models someone she aspired to be like and she had a great respect for her, not only was Naruko a powerful kunoichi she was also a Jinchuriki who had made something of herself, not only that she had managed to cut her ties with both her home and adopted village and gain independence.

Fu mentally slapped herself, how could she not recognise the woman, bright blonde hair and piercing blue eye's that bled red with rage during battle and of course the **Kubikiriboucho **and the **Nuibari** were strapped to her body.

"You know if you keep staring at me like that people might think your checking me out" she heard Naruko say causing her to blush darkly making her idol to giggle

"Not that I mind you are very beautiful" Naruko added, causing several men to faint from nose bleeds.

"P-plea-se n-not so l-loud" she stuttered blushing like crazy causing Naruko to laugh harder. Naruko finally calmed down as the chef came back with thier food and swiftly left. After finishing thier food they walked to a deserted training field surrounded by forest.

"So tell me, why do you allow these people to push you around you clearly have the strength to kill them if you felt like it" Naruko questioned. Fu looked at her sadly before answering.

"I tried that before but as strong as I am they could still beat me if they joined together, they threated to do bad things to me if I tried to fight them again so from then on I decided to simply ignore them as if they didn't exist" she explained. Naruko frowned at the threats Fu recieved, that was the problem with being a kunoichi if you didn't get strong quick or messed up you usually ended up being someone's fuck toy.

"What would you say if I could offer you power not only for yourself but also to gain control over your Tailed beast" Naruko asked. Fu looked up surprised at her idols offer.

"Can you, if you could I would follow to the ends of the world if it meant escaping this hell...but how can I trust you" Fu questioned. Naruko nodded her approval at the girls question it was good she just didn't accept blindly without question it showed she had intelligence.

"If you follow me I will give you power, but you will have to be loyal to me and abandon all alliegence to Takigakure...as for trust well you'll have to be the judge of that" she replied. After thinking for a moment she smiled at her idol.

"I'll join you and follow you wherever you go Naruko-Sama" she said and bowed to her new mistress. Naruko wore a satisfied smile on her face and she gently caressed Fu's cheek with her hand before guiding her lips to her new apprentices own. Fu was stunned for a moment before she eagerly kissed back enjoying the sensations running through her body, her knee's felt like jelly and her face heated up with a blush as she held a dazed expression.

Naruko parted her lips form the other womans and observed her expression, _"Judging by Fu's expression that was probably the first piece of affection she's ever had...good she will be eager for more which makes her all the more loyal...still I dont think she will be like the others i've manipulated in the past, there's just something about this girl that makes me want to nurture her with affection...maybe it's because were similar, oh well I'll think on this later" _she thought to herself.

"Anyway I think it's time to get prepared, our entertainment for this evening is going to arrive soon" Naruko said

"Our entertainment?" Naruko nodded happily

"Don't worry you will find out soon...oh by the way I hope you like blood because you will probably see plenty of it while your hanging with me..." she said as the pair walked off towards the village.

**Hours later:**

The group of Amegakure shinobi had infiltrated Takigakure with the help of Suien and were now standing in the main plaza, problem was there was nobody to fight, the village was deserted. They had expected to see panicing civilians running away in fear but there was group was interupted from thier search as two young woman jumped down infront of them.

"well well what do we have here, two pretty girls all alone" said a random Ame shinobi causing his comrades to smirk lechouresly at the kunoichi. Sadly the men where ignored when the blonde began talking to her friend.

"Alright Fu i'll take fifty you take the other thirty, it shouldn't be to hard they look like fodder, sent like lambs to the slaughter" Naruko ordered

"Alright i'll try my best" Fu said

"I know you will win, I believe in you" Naruko said causing Fu to blush at the praise.

Naruko internally chuckled darkly _"Some simple words of praise and she's even more loyal than before...still I wonder what makes me so intrested in you Fu, oh well your still not the "one" im looking for, you may be strong but you just dont have it you to be my true partner still you make for a great subordinant maybe even a friend or more"_

Naruko broke out of her thoughts and lured fifty of the invading shinobi away while Fu lured the other thirty with her.

**With Naruko:**

The scene someone would have come across if they had watched Naruko's fight could be discribed as beautiful in a disturbing way. Naruko holding Nuibari danced around the enemy with a feline grace that few could ever achieve. With every swing she cut tendons, muscles, throats or deep wounds that would incapacitate and she did it with style, the Ame shinobi simply where not up to the challange they were mere Chunin sent here believing Takigakure was to weak to defend themselves but they never expected thier enemy to hire help much less an A-rank borderlining S-rank kunoichi.

With a tug of her sword twenty Ame shinobi found themselves tied together by sharp ninja wire, with a bloodthirsty grin she pulled harshly and watched in twisted glee as the group was bisected in a spray of blood killing all the trapped victims.

The Ame shinobi who had so far survived to one sided massacer could only watch in terror as thier comrades were ruthlessly cut down.

"She's a demon"

"A monster"

"We cant fight that monster she's to strong"

Naruko smirked at the desperate cries of her prey, sheathing her longsword she drew out Kubikiriboucho and with a single handseal called out a name that would spell death for her enemies.

**"Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)"**

A dense fog of mist formed around the small battlefield, the blood from the on-going fight mixed with the water vapour creating a bloody mist that Naruko instantly felt right at home in. For the next minute only the screams of those being ruthlessly cut down could be heard.

Suien stood there trembling in fear, this was not how it was supposed to happen he was meant to get the hero's water while the Ame shinobi were buisy slaughtering the inhabitants of Takigakure and then he would kill Aio take his sword and become invincible, never would he have imagined Naruko Kiri no Chi Tenshi personally being there to oppose them.

So distracted by fear he never noticed the cleaver slicing through his neck. The Mist cleared revealing the gruesome sight of fifty butchered and bloodied corpses and a blood drenched Naruko standing there with a look of complete ecstacy on her face.

**With Fu:**

Fu charged into combat with a determination she had never had before, he skin was infused with the Nanabi's chakra making her have an exo-skeleton around her flesh causing the enemies attacks to bounce harmlessly off her. Fu crushed her enemies bones and organs with her extreme strength and she was soon standing on top of a pile of corpses.

The remaining shinobi re-grouped and prepared to charge, only for Fu to grab the object off her back and unwind it revealing it to be a long rool of silk cloth with various seals inscribed amongst the fabric. Pulling the cloth scroll open numerous explosive kunia were unleashed from various seals and killed the surviors of her first attack in a series of explosions.

Satisfied she rolled up her scroll and took off in search for her mistress.

**With Naruko and Aio:**

Aio was left kneeling on the ground before Naruko, he had thrown every attack he had at her and not even the Riajin no Ken could defeat her and now he was left panting and sweating on his knee's before the superior swordsman or swordswoman in this case.

"Aio why didn't you just give me the sword and run away like your good at" Naruko questioned

"Shut up" he snapped back causing her to giggle before she took on a dark expression.

"Oh well it's not like it matters anyway" walking up to him she placed one finger againts his head and whispered her technique.

**"Koton:Reza (Light release:Laser)"**

A small beam of light burst through the defeated Ame nin's head piercing his brain and killing him quickly _far _to quickly for Naruko's taste but she was getting bored and wanted to rest. She retrieved the Riajin no Ken and stored it away in a sealing scroll.

Moments later Fu ran up to her not a scratch on her which impressed Naruko.

"It is done Naruko-sama" she said. Naruto smiled and gave the girl a chaste kiss on the lips for her efforts.

There little moment together was ruined by a pained groan coming from an injured kunoichi bearing the headband of Amegakure. She had a slim figure and light brown shoulder length hair held by a white headband, she had a pink tube top with an open light green shirt and navy blue pants with kunoichi boots.

"Please don't kill me" she begged

"Why not" Naruko asked

"Because i can help you, I have information you might want ...and I will serve you"she pleaded, Naruko thought for a moment before nodding.

"Whats your name woman"

"Hisame"

"Well Hisame do you pledge yourself and your loyalty to me and cut all ties with Amegakure" she asked the wounded woman who nodded.

"I swear to serve you Naruko-sama" Naruko nodded

Just as soon as they were finished they were approached by the village elders who thanked the group for thier service and paid them generously, but Naruko could sense they weren't finished yet.

"Naruko how would you like to join our village" asked one of the elders

"Why would I want that"

"W-well you would be protected from hunter-nins and also have a home we will even give you the rank of Jounin as a bonus" they offered. Naruko internally smirked they were playing right into her hands.

"Alright i'll join but only on the condition that I will take a team of _my _choosing to enter the chunin exams in Konoha and that i'll have permission to travel the nations when im not needed" she countered, the elders thought for a minute before nodding acceptance and left the trio of woman alone.

"Naruko-sama I though you didn't want to be tied down to a village again" asked Fu

"I dont but I need to get into konoha and Takigakure is offering me the perfect opertunity, you two will be genin under me as your Jounin, while your there kill any potential threats and recruit any talent and when we get back we will destroy those pathetic old fools and take this village as our own...I have plans for this village and you Fu will play a major part, Hisame you will be Fu's assistant help her out with what ever she needs" Naruko explained.

The other two kunoichi smirked, they felt sorry for anyone foolish enough to get in Naruko's way.

chapter end...

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I was having some trouble coming up with some ideas but anyway here's the newest chapter hope you like it, by the way this story will be a harem although it will be centred around Naru/Kin as the main pairing.**

**Next chapter Naruko has a brief visit to Konoha to claim what is rightfully hers and to find some more subordinants, how will Konoha react with her sudden appearance or her new apparent Alliegence**

**And what plans does Naruko have for the Hidden Waterfall Village?**


	5. Bloody Mist in the Leaves

**Chapter 5:Bloody Mist in the Leaves**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Village/Name**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Speech/Talking

* * *

**Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire):**

Three days had passed since Naruko's addition to Takigakure's ranks, three days since she had recruited her new subordinants. The group had left Takigakure two days ago and where travelling at a steady pace towards Konoha in order to compete in the Chunin exams. The girls appearence's remained the same exept Naruko who now wore a Takigakure flak jacket to flaunt of her new rank.

They had spent some time training before they left, although there wasn't much time for major improvement the girls still learned a few tricks from the former swordswoman of Kirigakure. They were disturbed from thier thoughts when Naruko signaled them to follow her into a clearing half a mile from the main road.

Arriving in a large forest clearing surrounded by dense forest on all sides Naruko proceded to flare her chakra for a brief second before turning to adress her team.

"Alright your third teammate should be here any minute" she said gaining questioning looks from Hisame.

"Our third teammate" Naruko nodded

"Yes teammate, you see the chunin exams requires a team of three genin to participate and since you only have two I have decided to call in my old apprentice" Naruko explained.

"Apprentice"said a surprised Fu "I didn't know you had an apprentice, whats she like,and her skills" Fu asked, Naruko gained a thoughfull look as she though over her old apprentice.

"Well her name is Fuki Akichi, a kunoichi from **Yama no Kuni (Land of Mountains) **she's around your age Fu. I met her during my travels with Zabuza, she was a slave to a clan of rouge shinobi who taught her some shinobi skills so she could fight for them, I killed that clan and was going to kill her too but she intrieged me enough to take her as an apprentice for about six months before I left her to train herself" Naruko explained, Fu asked for her abilities so Naruko decided to give her a basic rundown of her skills.

"Well as for skills she is an expert at shurikenjutsu and Naginatajutsu and she has a special chakra that gives her telekenetic powers on a minor scale, she is also a sensor type shinobi and she's quite quick on her feet...oh yea she's also blind" Naruko finished explaining.

"Blind...you know when you said apprentice I kind of expected a kenjutsu master of even someone skilled at ninjutsu but the way you described her I would say she's barley Genin level" Said a shocked Hisame earning a dark chuckle from Naruko

"She is actually mid-chunin level, she may appear weak, she may even sound weak but I warn you, underestimate her...and you will die" Naruko said darkly.

"Wow if she's your former apprentice she must very important especially to your plans"Said a jelous Fu

"Not really, I honesty only trained her on a whim she had abilities that intrested me and she was quiet the little prodigy in nearly all forms of weapons, other than that she holds no real significance to my plans...it's only conveniant that she was nearby to call her for this mission. After we are done in Konoha she will be joining you in Takigakure...why do you ask, are you jelous my little Fu-chan" said an amused Naruko as she closed in on a blushing Fu, her lips only inches away from the lime haired girls own lips.

"N-no i-im just c-curious thats all" Naruko giggled at the flustered girl before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Dont worry Fu your mine now and that means you will always be with me even if we are apart, it also means your my new apprentice...so relax I wont replace you" she whispered into the girls ear.

Thier conversation was interupted by the arrival of thier third teammate, she had long snow white hair held in a single braid that fell down her back and she had a black silk ribbon around her eyes, she had a slender figure that had nice curves yet showed some slight muscle development showing she trained her body to adapt to the harsh conditions of Yama no Kuni she had C-cup breast and creamy skin. The young woman also wore a black sleeveless shirt like Naruko and a white mid thigh length skirt with knee length boots and a fishnet body suit underneath her clothes.

She also carried two Demon Wind Shuriken tied to her back, one midnight black and the other sky blue almost white, she also carried a katana by her waist. Overall she looked like a serious kunoichi especially judging from the look of coldness on her face.

"It's been a long time Fuki-chan, how are you?" Naruko asked

"I have been well Naruko-sama, I've continued training everyday just like you told me to" she replied. Naruko smiled at the young woman and nodded

"Fuki meet your new teammates, the green haired girl is Fu although you will notice her as having the second largest chakra reserves here and the other woman is Hisame" Naruko introduced the team earning a nod from Fuki.

"Well now that we are all here we should be leaving for Konoha now...let's go" with that the team took off towards Konoha.

**Konohagakure no Sato:**

Naruko sneered in disgust as she gazed upon the giant gates of Konohagakure no Sato, she truly hated this place it gave off a warm and welcoming vibe that covered up the true darkness that lay within those village walls.

She had been thinking through any possible problems that may occur during her visit to her birth home, would she have to constantly be on gaurd from assasin's or will she have to kill some annoying civilians for insulting her, or maybe even fight the village itself. She was also betting on an attempt to capture her or convince her to join them after all they still viewed her as thier property.

In the end though she would prevail and claim her birth right whether peacefully or by force it didn't really matter to her as long as everything went according to plan. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she was approached by the gate gaurds who demanded identification.

"Name and reason for visit" asked the gaurd.

"Naruko Uzumaki jounin of Takigakure and genin cell consisting of Fu, Hisame and Fuki of Takigakure here for the Chunin Exams" she spoke while glaring at the gaurd silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.

The gaurds eye's widened at her name but was shut up immedeantly by her cold glare, nodding frantically he gestured for them to continue forward into the village.

"H-have a n-nice t-time in konoha" he stuttered, Naruko simply brushed him off and walked into the village.

The village still hadn't changed much since she was last here the civilians where still arragant and carefree confident that the shinobi would protect them, it was this lax attitude that would get them all killed one day. Turning to her subordinants she addressed them.

"You three go explore and gather information and remember look out for any talent that could be recruited and eliminate any threats or people you believe will become troublesome to deal with later on, although I prefer if you do that part during the exam itself as to not draw attention" she explained gaining nods from her team.

"Where will you go Naruko-sama" asked the usually silent Fuki.

"I have some buisness to attend to so I will see you tommorow when the exams begin...untill then try not to kill anybody just yet but feel free to go wild in the exams" Naruko said before disapearing in a blink of light.

**With Naruko:**

Naruko walked through the red light district at a steady pace, observing the security in the local area it was surprisingly light with only a single ANBU patrol circling the perimeter every ten minutes giving Naruko plenty of time to reach her destination. Naruko arrived at a brothel and entered quickly making sure she wasn't followed.

Nodding a greeting towards the manager she tossed him a roll of cash and picked out a stunning brunette woman who appeared to be in her early twenties with green eyes and DD breast wearing a silk black gown that hugged her curvaceous figure, she wore a black lace bra and thong and had a sultry smile gracing her beautiful face.

Giving the woman a smile of her own she let the woman grasp her hand and guide her to a private room, once she entered she placed a silencing tag on the walls to give the occupants complete privacy. Turning around she was greeted to the sight of three other woman.

The first woman was an ANBU with long blonde hair tied into a bun held together by six golden pins she also had two long bangs framing her face and cat mask she wore her name was Komachi, Naruko's spy in ANBU.

The next woman was a woman in her early twenties with shoulder length black hair tied up into a bun and had blue eyes, she wore a nurses outfit but had a medical badge on her shoulder showing her status as a medical ninja. Her name was Otoha, Naruko's spy in the hospital.

The last woman was a woman in her mid twenties she had dark eyes and dark hair in a single braid down her back with chin length bangs, she wore a chunin flak jacket and spandex shorts. Her name was Tsubaki, Naruko's spy in the shinobi regular forces.

As for the other woman who escorted Naruko she was Naruko's spy in the black market and seduction buisness, her job was to gain information out of her clients using special seduction techniques Naruko had supplied her with. Her name was Chimizu

"Well it's been a while since we last talked so I hope you got some information for me that i can use...you start first Chimizu" Naruko said

"Well word is Otogakure and Sunagakure are preparing an invasion on Konoha while the Chunin Exam finals take place, also the Ichibi jinchuriki will be taking part in this invasion, also your presence has already been made known to everyone so you should expect a summons by the Hokage very soon, and Jiraiya has also been searching for information on you" Chimizu explained. Naruko frowned the fact that a Sannin was looking for her could be problematic but she would deal with it eventually.

"Now Komachi" The ANBU kunoichi nodded.

"The Hokage is still being undermined by the council and is pracitcally a figure head who has no real power anymore, also this year all the clan heirs will be participating in the Chunin Exams. Most important of all your inheritance has been moved from the Yondaime's mansion to the Hokage vault as they suspect you will try and take it by force, they will try and convice you to join them by bribing you with your own inheritance" she finished speaking in her monotone voice. Naruko nodded, internally smirking at the the chance to cause some chaos in Konoha when she steals her inheritance right from under the Hokage's nose.

"Now Tsubaki" Tsubaki nodded and passed over a file to Naruko

"Well I didn't get much but that file contains all information on the recent graduates and a list of thier skills incase any of them intrest you also there is Konoha's defence plans incase you feel like causing any trouble" she finished speaking and sat back down.

"And you Otoha" the woman nodded and handed her a vial of blood.

"That vial contains the blood of the sandaime hokage it should get you passed the bloodseals on the vault" she said earning a gratefull nod from her boss.

"Alright good job, now this meetings over and remember to stay discrete I dont want you getting caught" the other woman nodded and left silently. Naruko was about to leave to when a slender arm was wrapped around her.

"Where are you going, you did pay after all so why dont you keep me company" she heard Chimizu whisper seductivly in her ear.

Naruko grinned, now that she thougth about it she could definantly let out some pent up frustration.

**One Hour Later:**

Naruko left the brothel an hour later and began walking around the village heading towards the hokage tower, she had earlier sent a **Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone)** to her fathers mansion to change the seals gaurding the place to only allow her into the property and also to discover which items had been removed by the hokage. She had found out that not only her farthers **Rasengan **and **Hiraishin **jutsu scrolls where missing so was the Uzumaki clan fuinjutsu scrolls but most importantly the famed **Uzu no Ken (Sword of Whirlpool) **that was passed down to the heir of the Uzumaki clan every generation was also missing, something that greatly angered the psycotic kunoichi.

Naruko had decided to take what was hers by force and if that meant killing anyone who gets in her way then so be it, she had formed her plan already but now all she needed was a diversion, her eye's lit up as she came up with a brilliant idea. Her thoughts were interupted by the arrival of an ANBU requesting her presence at the council chambers.

**Council Chambers:**

Entering the council chambers she was immedeantly assulted by the cries of insult and angered shouting but she ignored the feeble civilians and focused on the shinobi present, first of all the hokage who looked old and weary not at all different to the elder council although the old bandaged guy gave of a creepy vibe that made Naruko want to decapitate him.

Next where the clan heads each one had a different expression ranging from the bored Nara or the furious Inuzuka to even the cold Hyuga, but with each expression she could tell what they were thinking and any hostile intent they were restraining it was a useful ability the Kyubi had granted her. The ability to sense emotions or more specifically negative emotions and hostile intent and looking around the room nearly everybody had some form of ill intent they wished upon the young woman.

Coming to a stop infront of the council she glared at the Hokage with cold fury gleaming in her eyes.

"What is it that you want old man" she asked coldly

"You should have some respect girl" said an old man with glasses, his name was Homura

"Im not your shinobi so shut your mouth you cant order me around you trash" Naruko sneered back at him.

"Why" said Sarutobi

"Why what"

"Why did you join Takigakure out of all the other villages it's not like you to join a village" the hokage asked.

"Well it was an easy decision really, Kusa is to pathetic and small to join, Ame is on lockdown, Tanigakure is between Konoha and Suna just as Ishigakure is to close to Iwa and Shimogakure is to close to Kumo. Iwa would kill me on sight, Kumo would breed me for my bloodline, Kiri is a total mess and Suna is your ally and Otogakure is to dangerous and shifty, Getsugakure and Yukigakure are to far away and Hoshigakure is weak and stubborn and I absolutly hate Konoha so that just leaves Takigakure who were greedy, weak and most of all...desperate, it was easy to manipulate my way in" Naruko explained

"Still as manipulative as ever I see, you haven't changed" Sarutobi said quiety. Silence followed his statement untill it was ruined by the elders.

"Naruko Namikaze it is your duty to return to Konoha and rebuild your clan, your are to be married to Sasuke Uchiha and produce an heir that is your duty" Homura said, Naruko scoffed before breaking out into laughter.

"Hahahahaha...you really think you can order me around, and secondly I would rather just kill the Uchiha and pluck out his eyeballs for cash on the black market, there's now way I would ever marry Uchiha trash especially that weak, pathetic brat" Naruko said with a malicious smile on her face, she leaked out some K.I causing the shinobi to tense and the civilians to pass out.

"But your farther wanted you to be a Konoha ninja" Sarutobi pleaded causing Naruko to glare, her previous smile gone replaced with a seething look of hatred.

"That trash is not my farther and I dont give a fucking shit about his wishes" She screamed at him. When she calmed down she once again begun talking.

"Now the whole reason I came here was for my inheritance so hand it over now" she demanded. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Im sorry but since you are not a member of this village I cant hand them over" he said. Naruko glared

"They belong to me as the last Uzumaki now hand them over or pay the consequences" Naruko demanded him but he was resolved on this issue. Little did he know this would cost him greatly.

"I cant they are now property of Konoha, I cant allow an enemy to have them" He said with a straight face, inwardly he was fearfull as Naruko was known to be very bloodthirtsy and violent when being denied.

"Fine then you old fool...your going to regret this and it will be your beloved people who will pay the price...kukukukuk I hope you can handle the consequences of your actions old man" she said, her voice conveyed the promise of untold pain and suffering upon his people.

With that Naruko stormed out of the room, a pair of ANBU tried to stop her but she launched them through the doors with a single punch before disapearing to her mansion to go over her plans.

"What should we do Sarutobi" asked Homura

"Dont worry she wont be able to get into the vault, as for her we will announce her heritage to the people as to gather support forcing her to come back to our village" the Hokage explained.

**Later that night Konoha Prison:**

The prison was quite too quite for a fortress that held **Hi no Kuni's (Land of Fire) **most dangerous shinobi and kunoichi criminals. Bloodlied corpses of the gaurds lay scattered around every level of the prison complex, each one just as sliced up as the next, as blood drenched the walls.

The prisoner's all stood crowded around a bunch of crates that were overflowing with weaponry. Not to long after the gaurds were brutally slaughtered thier cells were unlocked and opened by a blonde haired kunoichi, her reasons were simple _revenge _she wanted revenge againts Konoha just like all the rest of them.

She had supplied them with weapons and armour and gave them one simple order as she lowered the draw bridge over the moat surrounding the prison "Unleash total carnage and destruction upon the citizens of Konoha leave none alive" she screamed, the prisoners where enthraled by her charisma and beauty and were quick to pick up arms againts Konoha.

Naruko stood up on the Hokage monument and watched the chaos unfold below her, she watched the prisoners sneaking into the village and unleashing anarchy upon the unaware villagers and shinobi and many were cut down even before they had a chance to defend themselves.

Naruko laughted in glee as the prisoners slaughtered, pillaged, raped and burned everything in sight, the villages ninja where still trying to prepare a counter attack but the prisoner's where giving them a hard time as they too had thier own shinobi skills back now that they were out of prison.

"Kukukuku...hahaha...hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA I did it I created all that chaos, its wonderful...HAHAHAHA YES MY PAWNS KILL THEM ALL LEAVE NONE ALIVE, UNLEASH YOUR FURY HAHAHAHA" she screamed to the winds and as if the prisoners heard her command they re-doubled thier efforts.

Eventually when Naruko noticed the ANBU gaurding the tower leave to aid the defenders she took off to complete her objective.

**Hokage Tower:**

The tower halls were dark and silent as all the tower staff including the shinobi where gone, having already left to defend the village from the invaders, all that remained were two ANBU gaurding the vault. Usagi and Kuma stood gaurd, this was a new experience for them both were junoir ANBU only recently recruited and therefore were told to gaurd the vault while the veterans went out and defended the village.

Unfortunantly for them this would be thier first failed mission and thier last.

Naruko hid quietly in the shadows of the building after easily infiltrating it, running through some hadsigns she whispered the name of her jutsu.

**"Meiton: Kage Hebi (Dark release:Shadow Serpent)"**

Twin serpents of darkness slid out from the shadows and snuck up on the gaurds, rearing thier fangs they launched at the ANBU's necks and injected them with Naruko's corrosive chakra. The ANBU struggled for a moment before both fell dead on the ground.

Taking out the vial of Sarutobi's blood she smeared it on the bloodseals and then began systematically unlocking the other seals placed on the vault. It was not known by many but Naruko was a seal master compared to normal standards while not as skilled as the Yondaime or even Jiraiya she was still considered a master. Although compared to Uzumaki standards she was only at average which was one of the reasons she was desperate to reclaim her heritage.

Shortly the seals where undone and she opened the vault, hundreds to thousands of scrolls and weapons lay in the vault or more like a room, scrolls from different villages even one's that did not exist anymore. Walking around for a few moments she found what she was looking for, the **Uzu no Ken (Sword of Whirlpool) **the sword was a Katana with a black cloth handle with silver diamond patterns and a round silver tsuba

the blade itself was pure silver that shinned brightly beyond any blade she had seen, the blade was protected in a simple black sheath that had engravings of whirlpools along its length.

Sealing the sword into a seal on her wrist along with the Uzumaki clan Fuinjutsu scrolls she decided to get some more revenge, creating one hundred **Kage Bushins (Shadow Clones) **she had them seal everything up in one great big scroll.

Once the job was complete she threw a handfull of high calibur exploding tags and set them off as she escaped the tower that was now engulfed in flame.

Naruko knew that tonight was just the begining of the end for Konoha, her revenge had not yet been completed but for now it was Sarutobi's turn to make a move and she was eager to see how he would deal with this situation.

After all she did warn him of the consequences...and nobody defies Naruko Uzumaki.

chapter end...

* * *

**Chapter 5 done finally. Next chapter will be Konoha's reaction to Naruko little stunt and of course her heritage revealed to the population also the Chunin Exams begin.**

**Also with the chaotic scene with the prisoners a felt it would be somthing Naruko would do to create a distraction after all for Naruko the more carnage the better.**

**also I would appreciate any ideas for a Summoning contract thats not Foxes,Wolves, toads, snakes, slugs or dragons im looking for a summoning clan that will contrast with Narukos' personality.**


	6. Kill or be Killed

**Chapter 6:Kill or be Killed**

**Disclaimer:Dont Own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Village/Summon**

_Thinking/Thoughts_

Speech/Talking

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato:The next morning:**

Naruko sighed happily as she gazed upon the crimson dawn that illuminated the morning sky after a night of bloodshed, it was a sight she considered beautifull it was made all the better by the moans and cries of the wounded and dying on the streets below her.

Yes Naruko was happy not only had she retaken the Uzu no Ken and stole nearly every secret weapon and technique along with village secrets from the hokage's vault she had caused mass chaos and anarchy by releasing the prisoners on the village.

The prisoners had launched an attack from within the village walls and caught the defenders off gaurd resulting in many casualties before the konoha defenders could rally a proper defence. Naruko had of course had little difficulty actually manipulating the prisoners into attacking as many just wanted revenge but of course some were more resiliant and Naruko was forced to resort to Genjutsu to sway thier minds.

Genjutsu was not a skill she particually liked but she had to admit it was very usefull. Unlike most users of Genjutsu she didn't focus on illusions but actually the manipulation and confusion of the targets mind and senses allowing her to project her will and orders into the victim, a skill that nicely complimented her manipulative and seductive nature.

She was no master of Genjutsu but it was a skill she was required to learn in order to gain her summons approval and she had learned many things from them. She could use Genjutsu to manipulate and control someone or appeal to thier lust to seduce them or even send thier senses haywire.

Turning around Naruko walked over to her bed and grabbed her Takigakure flak jacket and slipped it on before sealing her swords in various storage seals located around her body including her new aquired Uzu no Ken, placing Nuibari by her waist she took off to meet her team by the academy.

**Hokage Tower:**

"Tenzo report"

"Yes sir"

"Casualties"

"For shinobi the number is 223 deceased and 115 wounded and for civilians its 445 deceased and another 600 wounded"said Tenzo causing the Sandaime to sigh.

"And damages"

"The west market district was destroyed along with the the communications centre and numerous buildings were leveled, also the Hokage tower suffered major damage along the southern wall and the vault was completly destroyed and its contents missing although we suspect they were stolen" Tenzo finished.

The Sandaime Hokage slammed his fist againts his desk and cursed quitely to himself, he knew Naruko was somehow responsible for this but he had no evidence to prove it and now whatever leverage he had to keep Naruko from leaving was now back safely with her along with many village secrets and techniques.

_"Damn it just how could she cause all this chaos from right under our noses and still find away to still appear innocent to everyone else" _he thought furiously to himself.

"Tenzo what about the ANBU squad I stationed around her residence and that of her teams" Sarutobi asked.

"The squad stationed around Naruko just disapeared and have not reported back, I suspect that they were all killed which is possible considering Naruko is an extremely skilled assasin. And as for the squad spying on her team, they where found dead covered in what looked like numerous bite wounds from some sort of poisonous insect" Tenzo reported. The Sandaime frowned and dismissed Tenzo before turning toward the Konoha Elder council.

"So what do you think" Hiruzen asked

"This is most definantly Uzumaki's work" Danzo said"We where careless and underestimated her skills, the bingo book does little justice to her name and I believe it should be updated, also she should be carefull observed" he finished earning a nod from Hiruzen

"What should we do about her and the stolen items she has" asked Homura

"Well we cant do anything about it right know as we have no proof that she did it and even if we did she has the stolen items locked up in the Uzumaki compound and has most likely changed the seals and fortified the place and if we attack her in the village she will no doubt use the villages as hostages or cause another bloodbath, remember she is the Kyubi jinchuriki and has more than enough power to do some serious damage to us if where not carefull. We will just have to wait for the right oppertunity to strike" said Hiruzen

"What about capturing her team"Danzo offered

"Do you honestly think she will care, she will sacrafice them if it meant her own safety" Hiruzen replied with a frown.

"And what about announcing her heritage to the villages"Koharu asked

"Thanks to Naruko's little stunt last night we will just have to postpone it untill the Chunin Exam finals which may actually be a good thing as there will be many Diamyo's and nobles in attendance" he said gaining nods from the elders.

The elders left shortly after and Hiruzen returned to completing his paperwork but as much as he wanted too he couldn't concerntrate properly as Naruko's words from the previous day rang throught his mind.

_"You're going to regret this and it will be your beloved people who pay the price...kukukukuku I hope you can handle the consequences of your actions old man"..._

**Konoha Academy:**

"Well you looked like you had fun last night"said Hisame as Team Naruko arrived outside the academy only to find thier leader waiting for them.

"I did if you must know but thats old news now, I hope your prepared for these exams"Naruko replied with a smirk

"Of course Naruko-sama we know what to do and where more than powerful enough to complete our mission" said Fu gaining a nod from Naruko

"Good, remember search for any potential recruits and eliminate any future threats, I will meet you all in the forest of death later"said Naruko the team nodded and began to walk off into the exam building when Naruko called Fu back over to talk to her.

"Fu I want you to keep an eye on Hisame"she asked

"Why, do you think she will betray us"Fu asked shocked

"I dont know, when we recruited her she joined us out of fear for her life but now that we are all separating she might try and turn on us "Naruko explained gaining a nod from her number one follower.

"What will you have me do?" Fu asked

Naruko pulled out what looked like a black steel collar that had numerous sealing arrays inscribed on the collar. Handing the collar to Fu Naruko prepared to explain her plan.

"That there is a special collar I created a short while ago for this exact purpose, the collar contains a number of seals wich include **Dorei Fuin (Slave seal), Torakkingu Fuin (Tracking Seal), Chakra Touzoku Fuin (Chakra Thief seal), Kashaku Fuin (Torture seal), Satsu Suxicchi Fuin (Kill Switch seal) **and a **Gyaku Kuchiyose Fuin (Reverse Summoning seal)**.

"Sounds painfull"

"It's meant to be, If Hisame betrays us I want you to apply this collar to her neck and pump your chakra into the seal which will give you control over her as I already have placed my own chakra into the collar" Naruko ordered.

"Alright but im curious whats a **Chakra Touzoku Fuin **I have never heard of it before" asked Fu

"It's a seal I created that allows me to steal the chakra of anyone I've placed this seal on, or I can give chakra to that person if they require it basically its a combination of a chakra absorption seal and a chakra transfer seal" Naruko explained.

The two finished thier private meeting and where about to leave when Naruko grabbed Fu's arm and pulled her into a searing kiss that made Fu's toe's curl, she could only moan into the kiss as Naruko slipped her tongue into the lime haired girls mouth and explore her wet cavern while Naruko's hands snaked around her waist and pulled her body againts her own.

Eventually Naruko ended the kiss and walked off with a smirk as Fu stood there with a gazed expression before pulling her self together and rushing off to complete her mission.

**Inside the Academy:**

Team Naruko walked into a room full of genin from other villages, they were met with hostile stares from some genin and lecherous grins from others which did nothing to help thier moods after the ordeal they just went through to get here.

When they had first arrived they had to deal with an arragant Uchiha and Hyuga then they had to put up with the twin green beast of konoha before they could finally enter the exam room. Now they could start thier first part of the mission by observing the other contestants.

"What about the Hyuga heiress or the Yamanaka heiress"Hisame suggested only for Fuki to shake her head.

"No Naruko-sama has no intrest in such pathetic trash and she wouldn't even take the time to train someone who cant even gather the courage defend themselves she would only be a nuisence" Fuki stated "the Yamanaka heiress shows potential, the fact is the girl is too sheltered to understand the lifestyle of a kunoichi add to that she is a fan girl with little skills shows she still thinks this is all some game where her prince charming will rescue her, untill she matures some more she is no good although we should keep an eye on her"she finished gaining nods from Fu and Hisame.

"Ok so what about any of the other rookies"

"Well the Uchiha and Hyuga are both arragant winey bitches, the Nara is to smart for his own good and to lazy and the Akimichi is nothing more than a lap dog, the Inuzuka and Aburame are to loyal to thier clans, the spandex kid is also to loyal and nieve. The Haruno girl shows some potential like the Yamanaka but also shows the same negatives as she did so we will have to wait before we decide and finally Hyuga's kunoichi teammate, Tenten I believe her name was show the most potential and could possibly be bribed into joining us if Naruko felt like parting with one of her weapons" Fuki finished her assesment.

"Wow you observant are'nt you" said Hisame causing Fuki to scoff

"I was trained to be observant and Naruko-sama would be most displeased if I failed her" said Fuki

"One question how do you observe them all if your blind" asked Hisame

"I use a chakra sonar to project the images around me in my mind and thats all you need to know" said Fuki, the girls were interupted by Fu

"I found two more"

"Who are they then"

"The Suna kunoichi Temari and the Oto kunoichi Kin both show thier serious and both have the same look of defiance and strength in thier eyes, I think these two are the perfect choice" said Fu. Fuki agreed with her and secretly registered the kunoichi's chakra signiture so she could track them down later.

"ALIGHT YOU MAGGOTS SETTLE DOWN AND SHUP UP" a tall muscular and scarred man roared out "THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAMS STARTS NOW"

**With Naruko:**

While her team where taking the chunin exam, Naruko had gone back to the Uzumaki compound to study more of her clans history and techniques. She had spent a few hours the previous night studying the Uzu no Ken and some minor seals that all Uzumaki clan members knew but now she was curious as to the true power of Uzumaki fuinjutsu.

To say she was surprised was an understatment, she had absolutly no idea about the true power of fuinjutsu, the seal that was used to hold the Kyubi was an Uzumaki seal and was considered extremly difficult to use and powerful in effect but what surprised her was that it was only a intermediate level seal.

She had learned that even with all the scrolls she had here with her she still did not even have all the seal knowledge the Uzumaki possesed which now leads her to believe that the Uzumaki clan had hidden thier true power and techniques within the catacombs of Uzushiogakure no Sato, Naruko swore to travel there after this ordeal was over so that she could aquire what was rightfully hers.

Although thankfully she did have Mito's and her mother Kushina's fuinjutsu scrolls and even thier personal techniques they had created with thier bloodline, like her mothers **Chakra Chains** and Mito's **Matorikkusuken (Matrix Fist)** Tiajutsu style, a style that involved placing seal arrays on the enemy with each connecting hit.

_"__**Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) **__is not actually a single seal, it's an entire style of Fuinjutsu and the one used to imprison the Kyubi is only one particular seal from this entire style...the possibilities are almost endless with Uzumaki Fuinjutsu...kukukukuku I wonder how Konoha will handle being destroyed by thier own allies techniques"_Naruko though to herself in amazment.

Going through a selection of tome's and scrolls she continued searching for anything that caught her intrest, she passed numerous Genjutsu and Tiajutsu scrolls and even found the infamous **Uzumaki-ryu (Whirpool Style) **kenjutsu. She found many Uzumaki's personal techniques that they had created by mixing thier Elemental affinities with thier bloodline Yin and Yang chakra natures, it amazed her to no end the endless possibilities of abilities and power the Uzumaki had at thier disposal.

She had learned that unlike Konoha who have a shinobi libary for people to learn techniques when they dont have a sensei to help them, the shinobi of Uzushiogakure created thier own techniques and either traded them with thier clansmen for other techniques or passed them down from generation to generation or from sensei to pupil.

This resulted in Uzushiogakure having an extensive libary of techniques and it was all now Naruko's, of course the rest where locked safely away in Uzushiogakure.

Searching through the numerous books and scrolls she eventually came to a book that captured her intrest it was labled _'Diary of Mito Uzumaki' _Naruko of course picked it up after carefully examining it for seals and quickly disabled them before she began reading, the first few entries where about her early life although intresting could be read later, it was the entries than began from her time in Konoha that intrested her.

With each page read Naruko's face twisted into a insane grin, she felt like laughting in glee and for the first time ever she felt some sense of hero worship for the Princess of the Uzumaki clan.

_"I never knew Mito was like this, I mean we all have our dirty little secrets but this is totaly unexpected...kukukuku what a twist in the grand plot of history and to think she looked like such a peacefull woman, who would of though she had such a secret than knowone knew about, truely a master of deception and manipulation...'sigh' it's such a shame she died before her plans could come to fruition, but then again I could complete them for her after all it sounds like fun" _Naruko though. Turning to her mother's diary she began to read curious to whether Kushina was in on the whole plan.

This time as she read she couldn't refrain from laughting insanely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAH" she laughted out for the whole world to hear.

Outside the compound many people shuddered in terror as the sound of insane and bone chilling laughter penatrated thier ear drums.

**Forest of Death: Team Naruko**

It had been over half a day now since the the second test begun and Team Naruko was on the search for thier leader who said she would meet them within the forest of death. They had passed the first test easily and were now working thier way to completing the second test.

So far they had been in the forest for three hours and had yet to find another team, although that soon changed when Fuki sensed two more teams nearby, before they could decide on what to do Hisame had rushed of towards the other teams forcing Fuki and Fu to follow.

Arriving in a clearing they noticed Hisame standing there with a smug smirk on her face, with a single hand seal of communication six Ame ninja jumped out of the surrounding forestry and trapped the two kunoichi. To the girls credit niether looked surprised or worried.

"Hisame, just what do you think your doing?" asked Fuki with a frown marring her normally emotionless face. Hisame smirked again looking like she had already won.

"Did you really think I would join you and your precious leader, Ha I only tagged along so I could eventually capture the famous 'Chi Tenshi no Kiri' and then Hanzo-sama would recognise me as worthy to be among his elite gaurd, not only that but all the weapons and techniques she has would all be mine" she explained

"Like some weak trash like you and your pathetic little gang could ever defeat us let alone Naruko-sama" Fu sneered back while Fuki remained silent. Hisame glared at the jinchuriki before ordering her allies to surround the kunoichi.

"Hisame-sempai what do you want us to do with them" asked one of the Ame genin

"Kill them...although if you can capture them you can have them for some fun" she said with a arragant smile causing the Ame nins eye's to light up with glee. Nodding quickly the Ame ninja rushed into combat.

The first two genin attacked Fu charging at her with kunia, Fu scoffed at the frontal attack and pulled the scroll of cloth off her back causing the attacking genin to laught.

"Ohhh she's using cloth im so scared hahahaha" they taunted.

"You should be scared because your about to die" she said coldly. Before the genin could react they were wrapped together and bound by the cloth before Fu made a single handsign and called out her attack.

**"Fuinjutsu:Houyou no Issenyaiba (Sealing technique:Embrace of One Thousand Blades)"**

The two genin suddenly felt an explosion of pain assult thier bodies causing them to scream out in agony before dying, thier third teammate looked at the attack and saw that thousands of tiny blades had erupted from the seals inscribed on the cloth and impailed his teammates.

Of course this distraction cost him as he never even saw the kunia sliding through his throat when darkness claimed him .

Fuki on the other hand was buisy fighting three other genin each wielding a kunai, unsealing her naginata she took up a ready stance. The three genin charged and attacked furiously with thier kunia but Fuki simply dodged and danced around them occasionally cutting them to annoy them, it worked and the three charged at her in a fury. Taking another stance blue chakra swirled around the blade of her naginata as she prepared herself to strike.

**"Safaia Senpuu (Sapphire whirlwind)"**

Moving faster than they could follow all three were cut down in a instant thier last view was nothing but a flash of sapphire blue followed by the darkness of deaths embrace.

Hisame was stunned, her plan lay in ruins and now she found herself being held to to ground by an angry jinchuriki who had pulled out what looked like a steel collar.

"W-w-what i-is that" Hisame fearfully asked gaining a twisted smirk from Fu.

"This here is a slave collar, with this I could make nothing but a mindless drone or have you strip down and fuck every cock within a mile your basically my bitch now" Fu explained. Hisame's eye's widened in terror as she pleaded for mercy, tears welling up in her eye's.

"P-ple-ease d-dont" she pleaded but it was to late as Fu roughly grabbed her hair and slipped the collar on before activating it. Hisame's face went black as all emotion disapeared leaving a satisfied Fu.

"I see my assumtion of Hisame going traitor was correct" called out a familiar voice. turning around they where greeted to the sigh of thier leader appearing out of the bushes.

"Yes you were but the situation is under control"said Fu.

"Good collect all the scrolls quickly and follow me I have a lock on the Oto team I was intrested in...let's go" Naruko ordered.

**With Team Naruko:**

The sight Team Naruko was greeted to as they observed from the cover of the tree's was a disturbing one, the Otogakure team looked very banged up and wounded one even looked like one of his arms where broken. But what had the girls attention was the fact that the two boy's had thier female teammate pinned down on the ground, the bandaged guy was on look out while the wounded genin began hitting and stripping down the kunoichi.

"Naruko-sama shouldn't we go down and help her" asked a confused Fu

"No I want to see if she has the will to survive I want to see that defiance in her eyes that had originally attracted my attention, if she cant overpower two genin then she's of no use and I will simply kill the three of them" said Naruko.

**Team Dosu:**

"You so useless Kin it's all your fault we failed the mission, all your good for is being a whore"screamed Zaku as he punched her again, pulling out a kunia he began tearing her cloths off leaving her naked and exposed. Zaku licked his lips and grinned as he eyed her naked form.

"You always did have a nice body and now it's all mine" he said. Zaku began to pull his pants down but at that moment he made one critical mistake, he took his eye's off her.

Kin was angry no furious and at the same time terrified, she was wounded and exhausted from thier failed attack on the Uchiha brat and now she was about to get raped by her own teammate's. She was getting desperate for help when she noticed Zaku loose focus on her, taking her only chance she grabbed the nearest object she could find which happened to he a heavy rock, she slammed the makshift weapon into his temple and watched satisfied as he crummpled to the ground.

Dosu didn't even get a chance to defend himself when Kin suddenly pounced on him and repeatedly smashed the rock into his face untill he stopped moving all together. She sat there panting as the adreniline wore off, oblivious the the grinning form off a blonde kunoichi watching her.

Hearing the sound of movement behind her she turned around and to her horror saw Zaku charging at her with a kunia only to be cut in half by what looked like sharp longsword being weilded by a blonde haired kunoichi.

"Are you alright" asked Naruko as she handed the nude kunoichi a long black full body cloak.

"Yes im fine now and thank you for the help" said Kin

"Your Kin Tsuchi right im Naruko Uzumaki and I have a propsition for you" said Naruko

"And what would that be" she asked cautiously, she was not just going to accept blindly.

"When you joined Orochimaru you were promised power and protection either of which you never recieved and instead ended up as a pawn, I want you to join me and I will grant you the power you rightfully deserve" said Naruko

"And you expect me to trust you especially after I was just used by Orochimaru" she asked sceptically.

"Whether you trust me or not is up to you, but I will keep my end of the bargin that is absolute, besides it's not like you have anywhere better to go unless you like being a toy for Otogakure" Naruko said, Kin though for a minute before deciding.

"Fine I will follow you for now seeing as I have other place to go, but if I find out you lying or I im not satisfied im leaving got that" Naruko nodded to the other girl.

"Thats fine actually im glad your catious, it shows you have intelligence, anyway I think it's time we got moving to the tower now" said Naruko as she ordered the others to follow her.

_"She's still somwhat defiant now which is good, but she will eventually accept I can feel her anger and fury her bloodlust waiting to be unleashed_ ..._It's only a matter of time now...kukukuku_ _Kin will be mine"_

Chapter end...

* * *

**Here's chapter 6 sorry it took so long. anyway Kin has now been introduced but is not completly convinced that following Naruko is the best idea also the preliminaries are next and finally what is the secret of Mito and Kushina Uzumaki that has Naruko so excited, what's really the truth**

**Next chapter: Preliminaries and training and the truth behind Mito and Kushina Uzumaki and there secret plans that Naruko has decided to finish.**

**I hope you like Fu's fighting style, normally she's always using super strength or earth and water techniques or some bug related technique when people write about her but they always forget the object on her back so I decided to put it to use, after all if it doesn't do anything then why keep it.**

**Also after closing the poll for Naruko's summons the winning result was the _Succubus_ as her summons.**


	7. Secrets and Plans

**Chapter 7:Secrets and Plans**

**Disclaimer:Dont Own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Name/Summon**

_Thinking/Thoughts_

Speech/Talking

* * *

**Chunin Exams-Forest of Death Tower:**

Team Naruko had made it to the tower later that evening after they had retrieved Kin, the journey had been quite as the group all kept thier thoughts to themselves. Arriving at the tower or in Naruko's case snuck in with Kin as they where not suppost to be anywhere near the Genin teams, the group decided to get thier rooms and rest up for the night.

They had made it on the first day shortly after the Suna team and Team 8 and now had four days to train and relax before the exams continued. Upon arrival the girls decided to explore the tower and mabye train later on.

Naruko herself had decided to go to her room for the evening, she still had her clan scrolls to read and she didn't want to be disturbed. Sitting down on her bed after tossing her flak jacket off and taking off her weapons, she began reading Mito's diary again.

Mito and Kushina had both voiced thier thoughts and feelings in thier diaries and had layed out numerous plans and ideas to fufill thier own goals, but Naruko found they where all incomplete, something which confused Naruko. Sure they had written down village secrets and even thier severe hatred towards Konohagakure no Sato in general but most of thier ideas and plans where incomplete, almost as if there where missing pieces of the puzzle that needed to be found first.

Naruko frowned but decided to search the diary for seals again incase she missed something, and to her immense surprise she found a Genjutsu seal mixed with a Uzumaki blood seal hidden within the covers of the small book.

Unsealing the sealed object, she was suprised when a letter labled "_Mito's True Secrets" _adressed "_To Naruko Uzumaki, Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune" _Naruko was shocked the letter was adressed to her.

"_B-but how? how is it adressed to me, did she predict I would find it, was I meant to find it, whats going on...no wait I need to calm down, nothings changed yet and this is clearly adressed to me so I might as well read it and find out for myself." _Naruko though as she opened the letter.

_"Hello Naruko-Chan, im betting your wondering how I know it's you, well if you want to find out you will have to read this letter as it will answer all your questions. Although I must congratulate you for making it this far, you truly are my decendant and Heir"_

_"Now if you have read my Diary then you should know that we share a common goal and hatred towards Konoha and you should be aware of my plans, although if your anything like me then I suspect you already have your own plans and if thats the case feel free to use my plans and ideas to help further accomplish your goals."_

_"As you know I have a fierce hatred for Konoha but I feel I should explain my story to you, the 100% truth. You see despite being one of the most powerful people in the shinobi world alongside Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, my farther was still the clan head at the time and so was my superior."_

_"He agreed with the Senju clan ideals of peace and rejected the Uchiha's ideals of violence, and so had me married off to Hashirama Senju to solidify the treaty of peace between our clans, a treaty they would fail to uphold. I at first decided to do my duty to the clan and went along although unwillingly with the plan and was married to the Senju clan head, and moved over to Konohagakure no Sato to take up new residence"_

_"It was then I discovered the corruption that filled the hearts of Konoha's people. I gave birth to a son and a daughter and begun living a life being Konoha's queen, but that all changed when Madara Uchiha betrayed the village. Hashirama and Madara fought it out in a location now known as the Valley of the End, the battle was at a completely different level beyond Kage, eventually Madara summoned the Kyubi no Kitsune and thats when I first saw the truth behind Konoha"_

_"Hashirama restrained Kyubi and ordered me to seal it within my son and when I pleaded with him to reconsider he said it was for the good of the village and that Konoha needed a weapon to combat the rising villages in other nations. I was shocked that he would have little care for his own children and so I refused and instead sealed it within myself."_

_"After the sealing, instead of praise and gratitude I was scorned and hated for being a jinchuriki, especially with Hashirama dead and no longer there to protect me with his reputation. I decided to move away back into the Uzumaki compound and begun planning my revenge. I spent the next three years developing new techniques combined with my bloodline to produce the __**Shinton (Mind release) **__and __**Konton (Soul release)**__ to help complete my plans."_

_"With my training complete I begun my plan. I begun by worming my way into Tobirama's heart, he was still grieving the death of his brother and I saw an oppertunity to gain the trust of the Nidaime Hokage. Using subtle mind manipulations and seduction I managed to gain his trust and influence his decisions. I also manipulated him into creating the __**"Kuchiyose:Edo Tensei (Summoning:Impure World Resurrection) **__by giving him false hope of resurrecting his brother, he foolishly believed that I helped him develop this jutsu to protect Konoha but in reality I helped develop it in hopes that it would fall into the hands of Konoha's enemies."_

_" I also gave him the desire to join the First Shinobi World War, I gave him the __**Riajin no Ken **__a sword I created especially for him and sent him off to battle with his army of shinobi. Years passed and eventually the war ended only months after Tobirama was killed by Kumo's Kinkaku force."_

_"Sadly Hiruzen Sarutobi was named Sandaime Hokage, he was Tobirama's student and a rising star amongst the ranks, unfortunantly he would soon become corrupt and arragant. I then began manipulating his rival Danzo and befriended the young man, and secretly began warping his mind to my desire, turning him from a rash and courages man to a war hungry and ambitous war hawk."_

_"This would lead to the creation of ROOT, a group of ANBU who worked under the notion of Konoha's protection but where in reality working for Danzo's ambitions. Things took a turn for the worst when the Second Shinobi World War began and Uzushiogakure no Sato was targeted by Iwa and Kumo's forces, to my immense anger Hiruzen decided to leave my home land to its fate and betrayed them. My plan evolved from there, by now I was an old woman and Konoha was begining to become restless with my existance, they wanted me dead so that they could have a new Jinchuriki."_

_"Using my Yin-Yang chakra I created a new body in the form of a young Uzumaki girl who survived the destruction of our homeland, and using Fuinjutsu I sealed the Kyubi into the new body, I then used my Konton and Shinton to transfer my soul, mind, knowledge and memory into the body leaving my former body nothing but an empty dead husk, thus gaining a bastardised form of immortality."_

_"It was then that I took up my new identity as...Kushina Uzumaki."_

Naruko stopped reading for a moment to absorb what she had just read, she was shocked, her mother was actually Mito Uzumaki herself and she had created her birth mothers form using her bloodline. Naruko was not only shocked but also impressed by the level of planning Mito had taken and the lengths she went to get what she wanted.

_"Yes my dear Naru-chan I am your mother, I know shocking isn't it probably rocked your very beliefs but regardless always remember that I love you despite all my planning and manipulations Im truley happy that I brought you into this world. Anyway I will go with my story now."_

_"I decided to then manipulate Mikoto Uchiha, teammate to my great grandson Nawaki Senju, I had her secretly murder Nawaki during a skirmish with Iwa forces and I would later arrange Dan Kato's murder, this in turn caused Tsunade who was slowly becoming arragant and corrupt thanks to the Sandaime, to leave Konoha and never return, A major blow to Konoha's miliatry. I would then go onto befriending the new apprentice of Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze."_

_"Over the years I would continue my plans, first I manipulated Orochimaru who's jelousy and thirst for knowledge made him an easy target, this in turn created a powerful enemy to the Sandaime when said Sannin defected from the village. Next target was Uchiha prodigy Itachi Uchiha, I traumatised him with the horrors of war turning him into a pacifist, who I knew would later murder his entire clan for the sake of peace Just as I had manipulated him to eventually do . The final target was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime hokage who I seduced and manipulated just like the Nidaime and had him marry me and provide me with an Heir...you."_

_"Sadly things dont always go accordingly to plan, A masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha showed up and kidnapped you, long story short the Kyubi was released and Minato had decided to seal it into you. Once again I pleaded with him to let me take Kyubi to the grave with me, but he just like Hashirama choose the villages power over his own family. Despite my hatred for Konoha, I really wanted you to live a normal life alongside me and together ressurect our clan but that was ruined when Minato sealed Kyubi into you, I knew your chances of a normal life where destroyed and so I decided to leave everything to you in hopes that you would finish the job I started."_

_"Now I sit here in the hospital bed holding your sleeping form in my arms, writing this letter to you. My time is short as I know Hiruzen is going to have me assasinted in my weakened condition, I can hear thier footsteps down the hallway right now. I have placed a number of seals on you to protect and help you later on in life, you will find out soon enough. Using the last of my strength I will create a shadow clone to deliver this message to the Uzumaki compound, while they may discover the diary I sealed this letter into they will never be able to open them nor the Uzumaki clan scrolls."_

_"Now I must go, but before that remember no matter what happens know that I love you my daughter and hope that you will continue on my legacy and that of our clans..."_

Naruko sat there in silence and shock, a number of emotions passed through her mind, shock, anger, sadness, happyness and finally acceptance, she had just decided to accept the fact that her life was a huge lie and that her hero and insparation was actually her mother, despite this Naruko was not sad much in fact she was both happy and excited. Her plans would remain the same but now she could incorporate her mothers plans.

_"She thought all of that out and planned so far ahead, She could even predict the enemies move's before they even made them. She is so far ahead of me, it's like everything i've done up to now has been childsplay compared to her...oh well It doesn't change much in my opinion, as far as I see it she has only set the board and now it's my turn to move the pieces"_

She found her mother to be an exceptional manipulator and kunoichi and this revalation only served to empower her resolve to see Konoha in ruins and her true plans successfull.

**Four Days Later:**

Four days had passed since Team Naruko had passed the second test and now they where waiting in a large indoor training field waiting for the preliminaries to start. When the teams had all gathered the procter had announced that too many teams had passed and so a preliminary round could be put in place to thin out the survivors.

Standing with her team on the balcony overlooking the current match Naruko and her team waited for thier turns, currently Sasuke was fighting some guy named Yoroi who had the ability to drain chakra, truely an impressive ability in the right hands, but the idiot down there in the areana was using it all wrong, it made Naruko disapointed that someone with such a useful ability was so incompotent.

"So did you find any new talent worth recruiting while you where buisy during the exams" asked Naruko.

"Yes, the Suna kunoichi showed promise and the two leaf kunoichi Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka showed some potential but they are fangirls living a fairytail dream, that and thier skills are terrible"Fu informed Naruko who nodded her head. In truth Naruko never expected she would find anyone usefull to recruit but it was worth a try, at least she got what she came for.

**Fuki Akachi Vs Tenten**

Both kunoichi walked down to the arena floor ignoring the cheering around them, focusing on the fight ahead, both trying to read thier opponent for any openings they could exploit. The match started with Tenten trying to gain some distance from Fuki, while Fuki unsealed her naginata and took up a ready stance leaving her in a position to attack or defend.

Tenten launched a handfull of kunia at Fuki who still had not moved, the kunia continued towards her and looked like they where about to hit when suddenly they turned away from the blind kunoichi and hit the walls behind her.

"B-b-but how, I never miss" Tenten stammered, while her team in the stands were equally shocked.

Regaining her resolve Tenten pulled out two scrolls and smirked as she ran through some handseals before launching herself into the air, the scrolls exploded in a puff of smoke and formed two dragons of smoke.

**"Shoshoryu (Twin Rising Dragons)"**

A storm of projectile weapons were launched at Fuki at high speeds that left the genin crowd gapping, yet Fuki remained still and impassive, and like before all the weapons missed each having somehow moved at the last moment. This time Tenten could'nt hold her anger.

"How are you doing that"she demanded, Fuki only shrugged further infuriating the bun haired kunoichi.

"Im not obliged to tell you that" was Fuki's response.

Up in the stands Naruko smirked to herself. _"Fuki's Telekenetic chakra wont work on anything large like a person or jutsu at the level she's currently at, but small weaponry like kunia and shuriken are easy for her to control, Tenten who focuses primarily on weapons stands no chance againts Fuki"_ Naruko thought to herself.

Jumping up once more Tenten pulled on some wires attached to her fingers and all the weapon's she had launched were pulled up into the air once more. Tenten once again launched her attack only for Fuki to change stance.

**"Emerarudo Arashi (Emerald Strom)"**

Fuki coated her naginata in green chakra this time and spun her weapon in a gracefull dance blocking every weapon that came close to her leaving Tenten stunned in surprise. Fuki launched at Tenten faster than she could follow and slammed the blunt end of her naginata into Tenten's stomach, causing the girl to coff up blood as the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

Fuki then spun around the stunned kunoichi and chopped her along the neck knocking the girl unconsious.

"Winner Fuki Akachi"Hayate the proctor declaired.

_"Quick,gracefull and efficiant as always Fuki" _Naruko thought as her old apprentice rejoined them in the stands. Kin and Fu looked at Fuki in awe of her abilities as they had yet to see her fight until now.

"When I first found Fuki, she was a nobody with genin level skills, yet after only six months training she was at mid to high chunin level, when I promised you power I meant real power, power that is earned and refined not some second rate **Juinjutsu (Curse Seal) **or body modification like Orochimaru offers his recruits" Naruko said to Kin who listened carfully.

_"In only six months she turned this blind girl with no talent into a fierce and strong kunoichi, is this just a sample of what I could gain" _Kin thought to herself. Ever since she was rescued by Naruko and her team she had been considering the offer to join them, but after her recent betrayal from Orochimaru she was scepticle about joining anyone so soon.

Around the room various spectators had thier own thoughts about the fight. The Suna team looked bored as if they had expected such a fight, while the rookie teams yelled out in astonishment.

"Oh no poor Tenten that was rough"spoke Lee

"Her opponent had a clear advantage over Tenten, it was destiny that she lost"said Neji

"That's an ability I haven't seen since the First Shinobi World War" Hiruzen said quietly earning suprised looks from Anko and Ibiki.

**Fu of Taki Vs Choji Akimichi**

_"Alright from what I learned about the Akimichi clan I know he will have good physical strength and above average chakra reserves, they can also control thier callories by manipulating thier chakra, as for weaknesses, they are slow and predictible, but worst of all they absolutly hate being called fat" _Fu thought to herself. Choji on the other hand was lost in thougths of BBQ and all you can eat buffets.

"Fu of Takigakure Vs Choji Akimichi, Begin"

"Hey keep your mind focused on the match or are you still thinking about food,...tch should have expected that from a fatso like you" Fu taunted him. Choji took an enraged expression, while his classmates all gasped at Fu using the word fat around Choji.

Choji not clearly thinking due to his anger expanded his body and rolled into a giant ball and charged straight at Fu. Just like Fuki before her Fu did not move instead allowed Choji to smash into her standing form, only for her to explode in a shower of mud that coated Choji's body.

Choji believing he had won stopped his jutsu only to find he could no longer move, looking down he saw that the mud was hardening, holding his body in place. Fu appeared out of the ground infront of Choji by using the **Doton:Iwagakure no Jutsu (Earth release:Hidden Among Rocks) **and ran through some more handsigns.

**"Shiruku Amimono no Jutsu (Silk Web Technique)"**

Fu fired out a fine silk web from her fingers and wrapped Choji within the web trapping him. The crowd was gapping at the display, in mere moments since the match began Fu had already trapped the Akimichi Heir and was in the perfect position to kill him.

"Oh no Choji's in trouble now" said Ino

"It's over" was all Shikamaru said, causing Ino to glare at him.

"How can you say that, isn't Choji your best friend you should have faith in him"

"As much as I dont like the situation, Choji is trapped and thier's nothing he can do about it" said Shikamaru.

**"Doton:Kaido Shokutsu (Earth release:Opening Earth Rising Excavation)"**

Fu finished her technique and four earth pyres rose from the ground around Choji, each had numerous holes that looked suspiciously like tunnels along thier length, those suspicions turned out correct when thousands of red ants surged out of the tunnels and surrounded Choji.

"These ants are called **Hi Ari (Fire Ant)**, they are particulary nasty and aggressive and have a killer bite that will lead you into a slow and agonising death...that is if you dont surrender now"Fu explained. Choji gulped in fear and nodded his head rapidly, surrendering the match to Fu.

"H-how did you just do all that" asked a terrified Choji.

"It's simple, I first used my **Dorokatame (Mud Hardening) **in the form of a mud clone to stop your movements and then followed up with my **Shiruku Amimono **to bind and caputure you, then it was a simple matter of claiming victory by putting you in a life ending situation" explained a cheerfull Fu, which suprised the others in the room at how fast her attitude could change.

_"What a brilliant plan, luring him into a trap by taunting him and then capturing him allowing her to either kill or incapacitate him...she's not your average genin that is certain" _thought the Sandaime.

The battle's continued after that, next was Hisame Vs Shikamaru, the battle went with Hisame viciously attacking the Nara Heir with Water whips leaving him bloodied and bruised until she let her gaurd down and was captured by his shadows allowing him to finish her off by knocking her out.

Now the contestants stand down on the areana floor listening to the Sandaime explain about the final test that would begin in one months time. Naruko herself had some plans to finish during that one month time frame, along with beggining Kin's training as both Fu and Fuki could train themselves and expand on thier own abilities.

Naruko still had more Uzumaki scrolls to read and had a few more plans to prepare, she also wanted to see if she could manipulate Danzo seeing as Mito had already done it before, if she could learn any information from him or even gain his support she would be one step close to achieving her true goal.

Looking up at the screen she observed the match line up.

Match 1: Arashi Vs Neji Hyuga

Match 2:Sasuke Uchiha Vs Gaara no Subaku

Match 3:Fuki vs Shikamaru

Match 4:Temari Vs Fu

With all the match's set the Jounin instructors began leading thier genin back to the village. Fu and Fuki joined back up with Naruko, Hisame and Kin and began walking through the Forest of Death, although for some reason Naruko decided to stray from the path and walk into a clearing.

"Alright you can come out now I know your there" Naruko called out only for chilling laughter to ring out around the forest.

"kukukukukuku, very observant of you" said a voice from behind them, turning around they found Orochimaru the snake sannin standing there with a smirk.

"Ah Orochimaru-san how can I help you" Naruko asked politely, although anyone who know's her would know she was mocking him.

"I came to retrieve my genin you have stolen, I want her back" he said only for Naruko to shake her head.

"Sorry, but you see she's mine now so you cant have her" she said causing Orochimaru to glare at her.

"Fine, i'll take her by force then" he said before taking out the Kusanagi sword.

"Good, i've always wanted the **Kusanagi no Tsurugi **and now I can finaly add it to my collection" Naruko said with a bloodthirsty grin as she unsealed the **Uzu no Ken.**

Orochimaru's eye's widened at the sight of the legendary blade of the Uzumaki clan. _"H-how did she get her hands on that blade especially after Sarutobi stole it from Kushina when she died, I've been looking for that blade for years...damn this isn't good and a fight with Naruko here will attract the Hoakge and his ANBU, i'll just have to wait for another chance"_

"kukukuku...alright you win this round Naruko-chan, you can keep her, but remember I wont forget this" said the sannin before he sunk into the ground. Naruko snorted at the idle threat and re-sealed her sword before leaving the clearing with her team.

"Come on"

"Um Naruko, is that offer to join you still open" asked Kin, she was shaking from thier encounter with Orochimaru as she knew what happened to people who failed Orochimaru and she didn't want to find out what he would do to her. Naruko nodded to her question and continued walking.

"Welcome to the group Kin, I hope you like blood because you will be seeing it alot more by hanging around us" said a cheerful Fu

Kin could only wonder what she meant.

chapter end...

* * *

**Hey everyone here's chapter 7. Next chapter is the finals and Invasion and Naruko's plans for Konoha begin, lots of action,chaos and mayhem next chapter. Also the abilities of the Uzu no Ken are revealed next chapter.**

**As for Mito I wanted her to be the master manipulator behind a large number of events similar to Madara. If Madara can arrange the Kyubi attack,Uchiha Massacer and the 4th Shinobi war and managa Akatsuki while being 'apparently' dead, then I think Mito who was rumoured to be nearly just as powerful as Hashirama and Madara, to be able to plan and manipulate to such a degree.**

**I wanted Naruko to have a shadow to escape and for her to realise that even with everything she has done, she is still 10 steps behind Mito, That's also the reason I had Mito be Kushina, so she could continue her plans but also show Naruko how far one must go to achieve thier goals. I have no problem with Kushina infact she's one of my favourite characters, but in this story Mito has more of an important roll to play. this also explains why there was a diary for both Mito and Kushina as it was Mito showing her dedication to her goals by complelty changing her identity so knowone learns of who she is.**


	8. Taste of True Despair Part 1

**Chapter 8:Taste of True Despair Part 1**

**Disclaimer:Dont Own Naruto**

**Technique/Summons**

_Flashback/Though/thinking_

Speech/Talking

* * *

**Uzumaki Royal Tomb:Uzumaki Compound Graveyard:**

The sound of footsteps echo'ed through out the cold, dark halls of the Uzumaki Royal Tomb, the aura of death lingered in the air yet surprisingly the air remained pure and untainted. The glow of flames accompinied the footsteps. Naruko appeared in the main burial chambers, she wore a silk black tigh fitting kimmono that hugged her curvaceous frame nicely, held in her left hand was the Uzu no Ken, while a torch of flame was held in her right hand.

Snapping her fingers, every torch within the central chamber lit up in flame, looking around the chamber Naruko noticed numerous coffins of deceased Uzumaki clan members who had died in _'konoha's'_ service, those who had been unknowingly betrayed and forced into fighting for Konoha. There weren't many coffins, about six but it was the two gold encrusted coffins in the centre of the chamber that Naruko was looking for, walking forward she removed the lids to see a perfectly rejuvinated and youthful looking Kushina and Mito.

It was an Uzumaki custom to layer seals on the dead so that there bodies may be preserved and not just left to rot away, they even used seals to reverse the aging process on the bodies to give them thier young appearence, sadly they could not do this to reverse living tissue thus preventing a form of eternal youth.

"I came here looking for Mito's secret scrolls she had instructed me to find here in her coffin, but I decided to pay my respects first" she said, pulling out a small bottle of sake from her kimmono, she spoke once more to the deceased Mito.

"To my Kaa-san, Mito Uzumaki, the Mistress of Manipulation and all things chaos and bloodshed, rest easy now for your plans are in good hands, very soon Konoha will have a taste of true despair" Naruko said quietly before raising the bottle to her delicate lips and drank the sake in one go.

Naruko then reached out and removed the scroll from Mito's grasp and carefully disabled the seals that binded the scroll closed. Opening the scroll she noted that it was another letter adressed to her.

_"To Naruko-Chan."_

_"If you've found this letter than you are currently standing within the Uzumaki Royal Tomb, and thus found both my original body and my host body,Kushina."_

_"I have left my information and knowledge on both my __**Shinton (Mind release) **__and __**Konton (Soul release) **__in a seal at the bottom of this letter, I want you to learn and master these before you can complete my plan's for you."_

_"When you master both the Shinton and Konton I want you to absorb both my original body and Kushina's body using your new skills and a powerful Fuinjutsu I created, this will be no easy task and could possibly take you years to achive, but if succesful, your strength, chakra and knowledge will increase tenfold, although you wont aquire my full strength it should be enough to help you with the trials ahead"_

_"Now as for the Uzu no Ken, it is not currently capable of using it's full powers just yet because I sealed them so that if Sarutobi did indeed steal the sword, his ninja could never wield it to it's fullest potential. The Fuinjustu to unlock the powers of this mighty blade is hidden in a storage and bloodseal at the base of the handle, it is a relativly simple seal to unlock so you shouldn't have any problems."_

_"The true power of this sword is its power to summon and control Black Water, who's arctic waters are so cold it freezes anything it touches, the blade itself can even wound a Biju when wielded in the hands a true swordsman. The water summoned or controlled by this blade is used similar to the __**Suiton (Water release) **__although it requires vast amounts of chakra to compensate for it's destructive killing potential."_

_"I've said all I wanted to say so i'll leave the rest to you my daughter._

_"Goodbye for now"_

_"Love Mito Uzumaki"_

After finishing reading the letter Naruko went to work on unsealing, the Shinton and Konton techniques and the Fuinjutsu that Mito mentioned, reading over the Fuinjutsu ritual her eye's widended in both awe and disbelief.

"This seal is advanced, very advanced and complicated this could take me a year or two to master before I even consider trying to absorb thier bodies and knowledge, guess i'll wait until my time in Konoha is over before I begin. For now i'll work on unlocking my swords full potential" Naruko said to herself before leaving the tombs with her new scroll and the bodies of Mito and Kushina who she had sealed in a special body preserving scroll.

**Day of Invasion:Chunin Exam Finals:**

Finally the day had come for Naruko's plans to unfold, it was the Chunin Exam Finals and many high ranking noble's and Diamyo's had travelled to Konoha for the opertunity to gamble and get a preview of the newest generations finest shinobi.

For Naruko on the other hand it was the day to unleash total hell on the village that plagued her childhood and betrayed her clan. Naruko and Kin sat down in the stands near a group of Konoha jounin, the sensei's of the rookie teams if Naruko remembered correctly.

Over the last month Naruko had explained her plan to her team and had trained them to accomplish thier specific missions, for Kin, Naruko had trained her in Earth and Fire release as they where Kin's affinities. They had found out that Kin was from a clan in **Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) **that had a Kekkei Genkai that gave them mastery over Earth releated techniques, and so Naruko had immediantly begun her training in Earth release, even going as far as teaching Kin some Uzumaki clan techniques.

Eventually they began working on Fire release once Kin had proficiancy in earth release, but sadly they had run out of time and so never got a chance to extend on Kin's arsonal of techniques, still she was strong enough to play her part in Naruko's plans.

Looking down at her new apprentice who now dressed in a short sleeve black shirt, with a fishnet undershirt and mid thigh length black skirt with fishnet stockings and kunoichi boots, along with a black ANBU armoured vest and arm gaurds. Naruko couldn't help but smirk as she remembered how she broke the young womans defiance and gained her full loyalty.

**Flashback:Lemon**

_Kin sighed as she rubbed her shoulders contently, relaxing the muscles after a hard day of training. Naruko had been brutal like always and had worked her to the bone, but she could feel her power rising with each training session. Kin had just finished taking a shower and was walking down the hallway towards her room, dressed in nothing but a towel that clung to her frame._

_Walking down the halls she cames past Naruko's room and heard soft moaning from inside the room, curious about the noise she opened the door slightly and gazed inside the room, what she say left her eye's wide and her womanhood wet._

_Naruko lay on her bed naked, her body shaking, moaning quietly as she fingered herself with three fingers, taking long and hard thrusts, her left hand gropped her left breast pinching and teasing her hardened nipple. Her body glistened with a light coating of sweat, and her eyes closed tightly in pleasure. Naruko added a fourth finger while using her thumb to tease and rub her clit, reaching over to her draw with her left hand she pulled out a long, thick vibrator and plunged it into her pussy, moaning loudly, pumping the toy a few times she coated it in her natural juices, before she slid it effortlessly into her asshole in one fluid movement and switching it on medium._

_"AHHHHH FUCK" Naruko moaned out loud as she finally climaxed._

_Kin stared, red faced and body trembling at the panting figure of Naruko, she had not realised it but she had unknowingly began teasing her own wet pussy with her fingers. She shuddered as she watched Naruko lick her juices of her fingers, all except her index finger which confused Kin._

_Suddenly without warning her towel was yanked off her form and she was tossed on the bed and pinned down by chakra chains, her hands held above her head and her legs spread far apart, she could only gaze fearfully at Naruko's lustfull gaze._

_"You know, it's rude to interupt such a private moment, I think im going to have to punish you...come to think of it after all this time you still have not yet fully submitted to me, your still defiant, guess im going to have to change that now" Naruko spoke out seductivly._

_"Im not going to submit, so you had better let me go now" Kin said back trying to sound confident but Naruko could easily see her weakness._

_"Kin, Kin, Kin...your body has already betrayed you, look your cunt is just dripping wet and I can sense your lust it's so powerful I would not be suprised if Fu could sense you" said Naruko_

_Kin tried to speak up but Naruko slipped her cum coated finger in Kin's mouth and forced to her suck it clean, Naruko then pulled out two more vibrators each as long and hard as the first one she was still using, slipping the first one into Kin's wet pussy, she coated the toy with her juices before plunging the vibrator onto Kin's ass roughtly earning a scream of pain followed by a shudder of pleasure when Naruko turned the device on._

_Kin moaned and bucked wildly but could not escape her restraints "I w-wont g-g-give up I cant give uuuup" she though to herself while moaning in pleasure. Naruko then pulled out two tiny egg shapped vibrators and using her chakra she attached them to Kin's sensitive nipples causing the raven haired girls eye's to widen and her tongue hung out of her mouth._

_"Soon you will submit, you cant hold off for ever" Naruko taunted her._

_As she said that she slipped the final vibrator into Kin's vagina and push it all the way in and turned it on high, Kin screamed out as she felt her self close to climax, but to her horror she could not cum, she was being held at the brink of orgasm but could not go any further, causing Kin to nearly cry out in frustration._

_Naruko gave a cruel smirk before she moved her lips to Kins ear and whisperd._

_"I'll show you what happens to those who do not submit, for the next two hours you will be held at the brink of orgasm, but will be unable to cum, when I check on you in two hours you had better be ready to submit or I will double your time, by the way dont try and resist, this is just one of the many interagation and torture methods for kunoichi used in Kirigakure before the Bloodline purges, it was designed to make enemy kunoichi submit and obiediant" said Naruko, Kin tried to respond back but Naruko effectivly gagged her by shoving her panties in Kins mouth._

_With that Naruko turned around and walked over to her desk and began reading some advanced Uzumaki Fuinjutsu leaving Kin to whimper and moan helplessly._

_Naruko returned to Kin two hours later just as she had said she would and took a moment to observe Kin, Kin's body was covered in a light layer of sweat, her face flushed and her chest rise and fell at a quick pace showing she was getting exhausted. Kin's eyes were bloodshot form crying and her womanhood was gushing like a fountain yet she had still not been able to cum once._

_"So ready to submit now Kin" Naruko asked as she pulled out the panties from Kin's mouth._

_"Y-yes mistress, im sorry for disrespecting you b-but pl-lease just let me cum"she whimpered out pitifully gaining a satisfied smirk from Naruko who then took on a angry look as she spoke her next words coldly._

_"Now that your punishment is over, I will tell you this, always remember it was I who saved you from being raped, it was I who rescued you from Orochimaru, it was I who took you in, sheltered you and gave you power, You will obey and respect me, never forget it is I who owns you"_

_"Now you have finally submitted to me, let me show you how I reward loyalty" said Naruko._

_Naruko slowly pulled out the vibrator form Kin's gushing pussy and sensually licked it clean sending a shudder through Kin's body as she whitnessed her new mistress lapping up her juices, Naruko placed a passionate kiss on Kin's lips forcing her tongue inside her mouth, both woman moaned into the kiss in pure bliss before Naruko pulled back and slid down the raven haired womans dripping sex._

_Naruko slowly licked the folds lapping up the flavour before laying the wet pussy with sensual kisses and teasing licks, Kin moaned loudly as her mistress began eating her out. Naruko licked and teased her clit gently before roughtly sucking on it gaining a scream from her lover, Naruko then dipped her tongue inside the slick walls and explored every nook and cranny inside Kin's pussy._

_Kin let out a stream of moans and screams as her orgasm built up fast._

_"Naruko-sama im going to CUM" She screamed out as her pussy erupted in orgasm, her juices gushing out drenching Naruko who desperatly lapped up the cum. After Naruko was finished she removed all the vibrators and toys from both of thier bodies and pulled Kin into her arms as they fell asleep._

**Flashback End:**

Coming out of her thoughts Naruko turned her attention the the field where the chunin hopefulls awaited thier matches. The first fight between Arashi and Neji was about to begin, The fight started off with the Hyuga ranting on about destiny, while Arashi screamed back about making him pay for hurting Hinata, much to Naruko's disgust.

The fight then continued with Arashi spamming mud clones and Neji destroying them with deadly grace and precision, untill eventually he hit the loud mouthed boy with his **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) **and left Arashi nothing but a bloodied mess on the ground, and was shortly declaired the winner.

Now that the first fight was over Naruko had decided to procede with her plans, running through some handsigns she smirked to herself as her plan was about to begin.

_"Lets see what you do now Orochimaru, your suprise attack is no longer a suprise"_

Finishing the handsigns, a series of explosions tore through the village causing mass panic from the civilians, up in the stands Orochimaru cursed to himself and order his henchman Kabuto to order the attack, meanwhile he attacked Sarutobi and begun his own fight.

Fu and Fuki appeared by her side moments later waiting for thier orders, they were obviously excited by the looks on thier faces, even the usually stoic Fuki looked a little more bloodthirsty. The girls had been waiting over a month for this, a change to test out thier new powers and prove thier full worth to thier mistress.

"All right you know what to do, Fu I want you to eliminate Shibuki and the Takigakure envoy to prepare us for our take over of that decrepid village, Fuki you will go to the Uchiha clan compound and steal all thier technique's so that the Uchiha brat wont learn them later on, after that burn the compound down. I will send clones to attack the villages stratigic positions while I myself will remain here and cause as much chaos as possible, when were finished Hisame will summon us outside the village with a special summoning scroll I created" said Naruko.

Her team nodded and took off to complete thier objectives, turning to Kin she addressed her newest apprentice.

"Kin I want you to follow Gaara and force him to transform within the village walls, let him cause as much destruction as possible and then when he lets his gaurd down use '_that' _to finish your true mission" she ordered, Kin nodded and jumped off to follow Gaara.

**"Onmyton:Bushin (Yin-Yang release:Clone)"**

Three perfectly solid clones of Naruko appeared before her and gave her a nod before vanishing in different directions. The Yin-Yang clones where solid clones with more power than shadow clones and a much stronger life force, essentially they are almost living, breathing, sentinant beings only really lacking a soul.

With the preparations done Naruko jumped down onto the stadium floor and unsheathed the Uzu no Ken. The blade itself was now midnight black along with the circullar tsuba that took a spiral design, the handle itself was sapphire blue with silver diamond patterns.

Naruko cut through a Konoha chunin attracting the attention of his comrades who charged at her with kunia in thier hands, Naruko stepped aside from the first attacker and severed his head in one fluid movement, Naruko parried an attack from another chunin before kicking him in the ribs with brutal force, she finished him with a slash across the throat.

The last chunin began running through some handsigns to prepare a jutsu, Naruko sheathed her blade by her side and with a burst of speed appeared infront of the startled chunin, unsheating her blade quickly she performed a technique she had known for a while, Liado, in one fluid movement of unsheathing, cutting and resheathing the chunin was cut straight in half.

Sensing someone behind her she turned around and blocked what looked like a pair of wind enhanced trench knives, she realised that she might get to finish her fight with Asuma from all those months ago. Swinging her sword in an arc she unleashed a wave of black water at Asuma who jumped away from the attack, unfortunantly for the chunin behind him he did not escape and his comrades could only watch in horror as the black wave of water washed over him, turning him into a human ice statue.

Naruko giggled madly before walking forward and pushing the statue over watching in glee as the human ice statue smashed to pieces. Asuma growled _"how could she take such pleasure in taking the lives of others"_ he thought angrily.

Two more people joined Asuma in the stadium and to his relief they where Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi. Kakashi had his sharingan revealed and Kurenai was preparing to cast a Genjutsu, Asuma smirked as he looked at Naruko he was really liking his chances at winning now, but to his dismay, Naruko's smirk never left her face, infact she seemed overjoyed when more people joined the fight.

"Carefull everyone Naruko is a high A-rank kunoichi bordering on S-rank, she is my equal so dont underestimate her, she is well known to use advanced Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu and is skilled in a variety of elements including bloodline granted elements" Kakashi warned

_"Fools I didn't get accepted into the Seven Swordsman of Kirigakure because of advanced ninjutsu and kenjutsu...no even I had to start at the bottom and work my way up, I think its about time I showed them just how I got into the Seven Swordman in the first place" _Naruko thought to herself.

"Tell me Naruko is this an attack made by Takigakure, a declaration of war perhaps" asked Kakashi only for Naruko to laugh.

"You amuse me Kakashi, but you really are stupid, do you honestly think I give a damn about Takigakure it should be obvious from the start that I was using them, so I guess that answers your question, this was all my idea and those pathetic rats in that backwater village are none the wiser" Naruko sneered at him.

Naruko then sheathed her sword only after slashing her Takigakure headband, running through some handsigns she deactivated the **Henge Fuin (Transformation seal) **she had placed on her clothing revealing her true appearance. Naruko now wore a black leather sleevless shirt with the top half unzipped revealing a generous show of cleavage, enought to tease anyway, she wore a black mid thigh length skirt with fishnet tights and stadard issue kunoichi boots with ANBU issue shin gaurds, she also wore black leather fingerless gloves that stopped just past her elbows, her hair was tied up in an intricate bun held together by six golden pins very similar to the ANBU Komaichi, she also had two golden bangs framing her face.

The enemy shinobi could not keep thier eyes off of her, and some had nose bleeds, Asuma had a blush on his face but shook it off and tried to regain focus, meanwhile Kakashi was frowning, unlike his younger and inexperienced comrades he had seen such tactics before.

_"Hmm...Revealing clothing and some sex appeal and most of the shinobi are distracted, to buisy drooling over her beauty, a simple yet effective kunoichi tactic, meanwhile they never take notice of the more intricate details such as her relaxed yet ready stance and the seal array's covering her clothing...clever but im a veteran it will take more than that to fool me" _Kakashi thought.

_"So it worked only on the chunin forces, but Kakashi and the other two elite jounin will not be fooled into dropping thier gaurd, well now we know who the jounin of the strike force are, the rest are just young fools, cannon fodder at best" _Naruko thought.

"Alright then now that im all warmed up, shall we get started with the killing now." said Naruko, bloodlust dripping off each word.

All was silent for a moment, then everything erupted into chaos.

**With Naruko clone 1:**

The Naruko clone found herself standing outside of the Konoha hospital, a place that had always refused to treat her injuries in the past, despite swearing an oath that they would always heal those in need they had never once followed that oath when it concerned her and now Naruko was finally going to get her ultimate revenge.

Walking slowly towards the front entrance she was stopped by a squad of ANBU stationed there to gaurd to place from enemies. Naruko smirked, this small squad of four would not stop her from destroying this place. Looking at the squad leader, a man who had brown hair tied up in typical Nara clan style she identified his white cloak showing his squad captain status.

"You will not come any closer Demon"sneered one of the ANBU casuing Naruko to sigh.

"No matter where I go in this pathetic village, the people here are always so stupid" she said earning growls from the ANBU team. Running through some handseals Naruko called out her technique, slamming her hands to the ground, ink like symbols rushed faster than the eye could follow and surrounded the small squad.

**"Hakke no Kyuubakashuku Fuin (Eight Trigrams Sphere Implosion seal)"**

The squad captian was fast enough to avoid the attack but sadly his team did not and could only watch helplessly as a sphere of chakra appeared around his team and to thier horror began to shrink untill the sphere had completly imploded on itself killing the trapped victims.

"You bitch your gonna pay for that" he said coldly only for Naruko to smirk cruelly at him.

"Ohh poor baby did I kill your friends. oh well maybe I should have let them suffer some more" Naruko taunted the captian, who despite being nearly consumed in rage did not fall for her taunting, going through some more handsigns Naruko performed her next technique.

**"Yoton:Yang no Kougu (Yang release:Tools of Yang)"**

She released a dozen chakra kunia's at the captian who called up a wall of shadow to block the attack, unfortunantly his shadow wall could not save him from the following spear of chakra that slammed right through his defence and impaled him through the lungs causing him to be pinned to the wall behind him.

Giving off a satisfied smile, Naruko walked passed the captian and into the hospital where she was met by terrified staff who paled upon seeing her face.

"Please dont kill us we have only sick and wounded people here, were not fighters" begged one of the doctors.

"Kukukukuku...after everytime you refused to treat me when I was younger, you have the nerve to beg for mercy from me kukukukuku no little man your going to die and there is nothing you can do about it" Naruko said cruelly as she unsheathed her katana.

"P-p-please spare us" wailed a nurse who sobbed in terror.

"Ha as if I would spare any of you, rememeber when you became healers, you all took up an oath of blood and honour that you would always help those in need even the enemy, yet you did'nt help me when I needed it. Your all oath breakers and do you know what happens to those who break thier oath...they die" she said.

Having said that she walked over to a wall and slapped a seal tag on the wall and ran through some one handed hangsigns.

**"Fuinjutsu:Kanseitoku Shouheki (Fuinjutsu:Trap Shield Barrier)"**

A giant dome of chakra appeared around the hospital trapping everyone inside, and with that the slaughter begun.

Ten minutes later a very happy and satisfied Naruko walked out of the hospital, her form was drenched in the blood of her victims, she had not spared a single person not even the wounded or sick, and then she had destroyed all the hospital medical equipment which would put a major strain on Konoha after the short invasion was over and many more people would die from lack of medics or supplies.

suddenly the clone was pierced by a dozen spears of shadow killing the clone, who's last view was that of the dieing captain smirking in his final victory.

**Naruko Clone 2:**

Naruko appeared outside a large makshift building that now served as the villages barrier and communications centre as the previous one was destroyed by a riot Naruko had created a month earlier. Walking inside the building Naruko immeadiatly felt a disturbance in her chakra network, doing a quick scan over herself with a diagnostic jutsu she discovered her chakra was unresponsive, simply flowing through her network, sustaining her lifeforce only.

"What is going on here?"

"I set up a barrier around the building that prevents anyone inside from using chakra, you see I already knew you were coming when I detected you on my **"Denpatanchiki Shouheki (Radar Barrier)" **and decided to prepare ahead, now you are trapped" said an elderly man dressed in white robes with the symbol for Konoha's Barrier squad imprited on his shoulders.

Surrounding the old man were four special jounin each armed with katana's, judging by the way they held thier blades they each specialised in Kenjutsu, now that she could not use her chakra she realised she had to rely on non chakra based Tiajutsu and Kenjutsu, her only saving grace was that her enemies were stuck in the same situation.

_"Damn without chakra the Uzu no Ken special abilities are useless, still even without chakra the sword itself is still powerful, it's been a long time since i've had to fight without chakra" _Naruko thought as she unsheathed her sword.

"A good trap, but you should know that in Kirigakure when one enters the Seven Swordsman they must learn how to fight without chakra before they can be granted access to the organisation, your trap will not stop me" said Naruko.

"We shall see"said the old man.

Naruko charged at the two shinobi directly infront of her, blocking the first strike with her sword she kicked the jounin in the chest knocking him away from her giving her room to dodge the second attacker, before bringing her sword around and cutting deeply into his chest killing him.

The third shinobi charged at her and swung his sword down towards her unprotected side, Naruko quickly blocked it and the two began attacking with fluid strikes, each aiming to kill the other, both swung at each other and ended in a deadlock, both trying to over power the other. A second jounin jumped into attack from behind Naruko, but she ducked under the attack and prepared her next attack.

**"Uzumaki-Ryu:Ryuukiesei (Uzumaki style:Rising Satellite)"**

As Naruko rose from the ground she spun with all her speed and aimed her sword at her opponents ungaurded zones, because of her technique, her attack slipped under both of the jounin's gaurds and she cut through both twice in a spinning motion killing both jounin.

spinning around she blocked the last jounin's strike and launched a knee at his chest, she attempted to follow through with a finishing blow when the jounin suprised her by shoulder slamming her, she landed on her hands and back flipped back over onto her feet, sadly the unexpected strike had forced her to lose her sword.

Charging forward with all her natural speed she jumped up over his horizontal slice and proceeded to attack him.

**"Tentou no Makai (Heaven to Hell)"**

Landing with her knee's on either side of his head so that her knee's sat on his shoulders, she tightned her grip with her legs and twisted her body harshly snapping the jounins neck, before flipping gracefully of his shoulders and landing next to her sword.

Picking up her sword, she appeared infront of the old man and sliced his head clean off ending the barriers effects, with that Naruko proceeded to slaughter everyone inside the building before leveling it with explosive tags, she dispelled herself after that leaving nothing but bloodied ruins behind.

**Naruko clone 3:**

The sounds of blade slicing through flesh followed by the screams of pain and terror flooded the narrow halls of the evacuation chamber inside the Yondaime Hokages head at the Hokage monument, Naruko had slipped in unnoticed and killed the gaurds silently before she began her one-sided massacer againts the defencless civilains who once taunted and scorned her in her childhood.

Of course for Naruko this was all just a diversion to attract the real target she was after, and after killing the majority of the civilians inside the chamber, her target showed up, looking over at the woman wearing a trench coat, skirt and mesh armour she grinned in anticipation, deciding to make the first move she charged towards her target, Anko Mitarashi.

Naruko rushed forward and launched a spinning kick at Anko who ducked under the attacks and struck back with a punch that was blocked by Naruko, Naruko had observed the attack and noticed that Anko was aiming for her pressure points to slow her down, realising that fighting Anko in tiajutsu could be potentially fatal Naruko decided to end things quickly.

Pulling out two kunai Anko viciously attacked Naruko using fluid yet precise strikes, yet to her ire Naruko dodged each strike with equal grace. Anko growled she would use ninjutsu but the fragile construct of the monument could possibly collapse under the strain of the attacks and so she had to rely on taijutsu.

Naruko seeing and opening in her stance launched forward and got inside Anko's gaurd.

**"Tenshiryuuki (Angel Rising)"**

Jumping up and performing a backflip she kicked Anko under the chin with her armoured shin and feet gaurds, knocking the woman into the air, she then launched Chakra chains to capture Anko in her decent and restrain her arms to prevent any escape.

"W-what do you want"Anko asked, as blood trailed down her lips.

"I have some information you might want to hear...also I want to make a deal with you, if you will listen" said Naruko.

chapter end...

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait, been buisy and then my computer broke, but I managed to get it fixed. Next chapter is part 2 of the invasion with Naruko vs Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma and Fu vs Shibuki and Taki jounin also we find out what Naruko wants with Anko.**

**Also the poll results are in and the next people joining Naruko are Tsunade and Shizune.**

**Naruko's fighting style is similar to that of Sophetia Alexadra from the Soul Calibur series, basicly it is fast and fluid attacks that are unpredictable yet gracefull. although being such a powerful kenjutsu user Naruko has many other styles to use.**

**Some of you may have noticed that Naruko uses what many would consider 'Good' based attacks like her Light release for example, this just shows that in the right conditions even the most pure hearted person can be evil, there is no good or evil it just depends on the actions one takes that decides between good or evil.**

**anyway hoped you liked it and the bonus lemon although im not good at writing lemons I decided to put one in although this isn't your typical lemon its more Naruko living up to her personality and dominating Kin by putting her in her place and showing her who is the real boss.**

**Next chapter coming out soon.**


	9. Taste of True Despair Part 2

**Chapter 9: Taste of True Despair Part 2**

**Disclaimer:Dont Own Naruto**

**Name/Jutsu/Summon**

_Thinking/Thoughts_

Speech/Talking

* * *

**With Fu:**

Fu raced along the roof tops of at amazing speeds, tracking the fleeing form of Shibuki and his jounin escorts, they had managed to avoid any conflict and escaped the village walls. This worked in Fu's favour as it would mean there would be no one to see what was about to happen.

Fu had always wanted to kill Shibuki from the first moment she layed eyes on him, at first it was because he was the son of Taki's leader, the same leader who treated her like a weapon to be both feared and loathed, but her hatred soon became real when Shibuki in a moment of cowardly desperation for acceptance began to scorn her for being a Jinchuriki. This had earned Shibuki popularity among his people but had earned him the utter hatred of his now killer.

Jumping down from the tree she was hiding in she landed right in front of the cowardly leader and his escort, quickly finishing some handsigns before they could react she slammed her hands on the ground and called out her attack.

**"Doton:Retsudo Tensho (Earth release:Tearing Earth Turning Palm)"**

The ground around the Taki group caved in and began to spiral like a whirlpool crushing the unfortunate victims, Shibuki was pushed out of the way by one of his gaurds leaving him alone to face Fu.

"Fu what is the meaning of this, why are you attacking your own people" Shibuki cried out. Fu scoffed and began running through more handsigns.

"My people, Ha what nonsense, my loyalty is to Naruko-sama and only her, I was never loyal to you nor Takigakure...now would you please die" said Fu as she finished her handsigns.

**"Doton:Doro Hoshi (Earth release:Mud Spore)"**

Upon completing her attack a river of mud came rushing towards Shibuki, forcing him to jump over the wave and land onto the mud river, to his horror the mud began to harden around his feet leaving him trapped.

**"Doton:Doro Ookami (Earth release:Mud Wolves)"**

Dozens of wolves were formed out of the surrounding mud and charged at Shibuki who countered with **"Mizu no Tatsukamaki (Tornado of Water)"**.

**"Doton:Dochubaku (Earth release:Landslide)"**

Fu sent a powerfull wave of earth,stone and mud at Shibuki who was still recovering from his own technique and was crushed to death by the landslide. Fu smirked at his death, happy that she was finally free from him, sending a flare of chakra into a seal on her arm she notified Hisame that her job was complete. Moments later she disapeared in a puff of smoke.

**With Fuki:**

Fuki sighed as she finished sealing all of the Uchiha clans technique's into a scroll, it was simple to find them inside the clans library and using some stolen Uchiha blood she unlocked the seals protecting the scrolls. She had found many Fire release techniques and many more stolen techniques, most likely taken from others via the Sharingan.

Making her way outside she sent a flare of chakra into her seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke, behind her the compound exploded in a huge ball of fire.

**With Kin:**

Kin watched the Ichibi rampage through out Konoha with a smirk on her face, it had been a simple task to force the Ichibi out its seal, she had followed Gaara and his siblings through Konoha carefull not to get caught until the group stopped in the market district.

What followed next could be discribed as a massacer, Gaara crushed the Konoha shinobi with his sand causing mass panic for the Konoha shinobi who could barely put up a defence againts the beserk Jinchuriki. Eventually Gaara started pulling out more power from the Ichibi and began to transform, turning into a sand monster resembling a Tanuki.

Unfortunantly for Gaara his new sand transformation left his feet unprotected, somthing Kin capitalised on, launching a poison coated senbon at his exposed feet she had successfully put Gaara to sleep and unleashed the Shukaku within Gaara.

Now that the Ichibi was on a rampage, Kin could start her part of the mission, pulling out a large scroll she opened it to show what looked like a complex seal array, this fuinjutsu was somthing Naruko had taught her over the month in order to complete her mission, performing the handsigns to start the Fuinjutsu, slamming her hands onto the seal she called out.

**"Fuinjutsu:Itonamisettou Kusari Fuin (Life Stealing Chain Seal)"**

Chains erupted from the seal and gripped onto the Ichibi's massive body and began to absorb his chakra and sent it down to the seal in the scroll, the Ichibi during its rampage never noticed a sizable portion of its chakra had disapeared.

Kin waited untill the seal was full before she disconnected the chains and ended the fuinjutsu, sending some chakra into a seal on her arm she disapeared in a puff of smoke leaving no trace of her presence.

**With Naruko:**

Naruko smirked at the the three Konoha jounin standing across form her, they had challanged her and she was more than willing to accept, taking off into a run she charged straight towards Kurenai in hopes of taking out thier support first. Kurenai jumped back and Asuma charged in with his trench knives, Naruko dodge his first attack and slammed a fist into his chest knocking him back but could not follow up as she had to dodge a kick from Kakashi.

Jumping back the world started to become hazy, realising she was caught in a genjutsu she discharged some chakra to cut off the illusion, she quickly raised a kunai to block Asuma's attack before she managed to jump back and gain some room. Asuma perfomed some handsigns and yelled out.

**"Futon:Fujin no jutsu (Wind release:Dust Cloud Technique)"**

Asuma exhaled out a high velocity wind containing many dust particles, realising the danger Naruko performed her own technique.

**"Suiton:Suijinheki (Water release:Water Encampment Wall)"**

Naruko blocked the attack with her own technique and then began more handsigns.

**"Kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)"**

Using the water from her previous technique she created a heavy mist over the field and vanished from view using the **"Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing)" **she appeared behind a group of chunin and quickly cut thier throats while they were blinded by her mist.

Quickly making her way over to Kurenai, she cut down anyone in her way, she needed to take Kurenai out fast as her genjutsu was distracting her and opening her gaurd, and she had come too far to fail now. She appeared behind Kurenai and was about to go for the finishing attack when Asuma sent out a gust of wind that blew away the mist.

"KURENAI BEHIND YOU" Asuma yelled out as he and Kakashi rushed to her rescue. Kurenai turned around and blocked Naruko's kunai but was not able to stop her next attack.

**"Tatsumakikihohandou (Tornado High kick)"**

Spinning at extreme speed Naruko launched a high kick that slammed into Kurenai's head launching her into the stadium wall unconsious. A group of chunin charged in at her with kunai, trying to mob her while her back was turned, Naruko turned around towards the chunin with her hands held in a single handsign showing that she had finished her technique and had lured the chunin into a trap.

**"Suiton:Haran Bansho (Water release:Stormy Blockade)"**

A large amount of water fell from sky and crushed the chunin under the pressure, Kakashi seeing the supply of water performed his own technique.

**"Suiton:Suiryudan (Water release:Water Dragon Bullet)"**

Seeing the water dragon aiming for her she quickly countered the attack.

**"Suiton:Ja no Kuchi (Water release:Snake Mouth)"**

The dragon of water was attacked and constricted by a large water serpent ending both techniques. Asuma and Kakashi re-grouped to think up a new strategy, things had not gone to plan so far, they had expected Naruko to waste her chakra on using advanced techniques, while Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi covered each other untill Naruko had worn herself out, then they would engage in hand to hand combat where her tiajutsu and kenjutsu would be less effective in her exhausted state.

"Since the start of this fight she only uses some basic ninjutsu that anyone could get thier hands on, I thought you said she would be using advanced nature chakra, whats her plan is she just toying with us" said Asuma

"Hahaha as if I would need my stronger techniques to deal with trash like you, have'nt you realised it yet your clearly outmatched, Konoha has become arrogant and weak since the last war, you all let your gaurds down, and this invasion is the result of your own weakness. Instead of observing me and learning from experience you judged me by my bingo book entry and assumed I would needlessly waste chakra on advanced techniques ha, what fools you all are" said Naruko angering the Konoha shinobi

"Now it's time to show you how a real ninja fights"

With that Naruko vanished in a burst of speed and appeared infront of a suprised Asuma and slammed her palm into his chest while calling out her technique.

**"Suiton:Seppaku Hirate (Water release:Pressure Palm)"**

Asuma let out a silent scream of pain as his ribs where shattered by the pressurised water surounding her palm, coffing up a mouthful of blood his eyes glazed over as he passed out. Turning to the chunin in the stadium floor she charged in with her next technique.

**"Raiton:Kuro Kougake (Lightning release:Black Gauntlet)"**

Her hands up to her elbows where encased in black lightning that formed into gauntlets allowing her to tear through the chunin with a barrage of deadly punches staining her cloths with blood, ducking under a high kick she launched a powerful upper cut at the exposed chunin and ripped his head from his neck, turning around she blocked a kunia with her gauntlet before punching a hole through the chunins chest.

Seconds passed before it was over, a pile of bodies lay around her and a horrified Kakashi watched in shock before his expression hardened into that of a war veteran, charging in with his hand encassed in lightning he launched his atack.

**"Raikiri"**

Naruko countered with her gauntlets and the two struggled trying to over power the other until thier techniques unstabalised and exploded knocking both away from the other, Naruko recovered first and launched an attack before he could recover.

**"Raiton:Tsuin Raiju Hashiri** **(Lightning release:Twin Lightning Beast Running)"**

Two hounds of lightning rushed out from Naruko's hands and tore through Kakashi, but his body exploded in a puff of smoke showing it was a shadow clone, Naruko stumbled forward when a number of kunai slammed into her back but she too dispersed into a puddle of water. Naruko was about to charge in again to attack when she felt all of her team disappear from the villages walls, smirking she sent some chakra into the seal on her arm.

"Well Kakashi looks like we will have to fight again some day, it appears my time here is over...untill we meet again Kakashi" she said before she was reversed summoned.

"Damn she got away"Kakashi cursed quietly.

**With Team Naruko:**

With the appearance of Naruko the team was complete, Naruko looked around and saw that none of her people had injuries and they all loooked very satisfied with the days events, Fu looked very happy, most likely that all her past connections to Taki were now destroyed, Kin had a smirk on her face and Fuki was as expressionless as always.

"Did you all complete your missions" asked Naruko

"Shibuki is no more Naruko-sama" said Fu

"I got the Ichibi's chakra just like you asked" Kin said as she passed the scroll over.

"I cleared out the Uchiha libary and destroyed the compound as ordered Naruko-sama" Fuki said

Naruko nodded "Good, our time here is done now we travel to Takigakure no Sato to take over that pathetic village for ourselves, it's time that my plans are set in motion".

With that said the Team took off to Takigakure to begin the grand plan that would bring the Elemental Nations into an era of bloodshed and terror.

**With Anko:**

Inside the monument lay a woman in despair, she was shaking, her world had just been turned upside down, her dreams crushed and her very foundations knocked down and she didn't know who to turn to, who would listen, who would even care.

Everything she had ever known was nothing but a lie, she was nothing but a pawn in the end no matter how loyal she had been, she had been hated by them, put down by them, even abused and raped by them but she had always stood strong and tried hard to prove herself but those villagers had never accepted her.

And now as she lay sobbing on the ground, holding her head desperatly trying to contain the rage, the madness and the sorrow that hurt her so deeply inside her, she could only think of everything she had been through and the revelations and the fog over her mind that had been lifted and cleared by Naruko.

As she lay there she could only cry out "Why...why did this happen to me, what did I do to deserve this ,why Sandiame hokage...why did you betray me".

* * *

**Hey, here's the end of the Konoha Chunin Exam Arc this chapter is smaller than the others but it doent really have much important going on and I really wanted to end this arc.**

**Next is Takigakures take over by Naruko and her group and what does she want with the village. naruko's plans begin now and the elemenatl nations is in for a huge wake up call. And what did Naruko tell Anko that has left her in despair.**

**Next chapter might be delayed as im working on the next chapter for "Son of Irene" my Naruto/Claymore crossover but hopfully it wont take to long.**

**untill next time...**


	10. AN

To all readers.

Due to the recent events of all Fanfics that contain violence and/or Lemons that would push the fics rating to MA being targeted to be deleted along with certain user profiles. I have decided to post the majority of my fics on , I will however continue to post fic here, but most of my stories will be placed in AFF.

Thank you.

My pen name of AFF is flaming-kyubi

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

NaruHinaSakuFan1

flaming kyubi


End file.
